Так поступает Арнольд
by Hellerick Ferlibay
Summary: Хельга похищена, и Арнольду приходится совершить невероятное, чтобы ее спасти. Является ли такое поведение для него типичным, или за ним скрывается нечто большее? Перевод с английского, оригинал — "An Arnold Thing to Do", by Mxnhpfreak
1. Хельга пропустила урок?

**Так поступает Арнольд**

**Глава 1. Хельга пропустила урок?**

«Эй, Арррнольд! Эй, Арррнольд! Эй, Арррнольд!» — несколько нелепый, зато очень оригинальный будильник пытался разбудить своего владельца, выкрикивая его имя. Арнольд нехотя поднялся с постели и отключил его. Он переоделся в свою обычную красную рубаху и синий свитер, и начал спускаться в столовою, чтобы позавтракать со всей семьей: бабушкой с дедушкой и постояльцами их дома-пансиона.

— Оскар! Ты мелкий подлый… — Арнольд с лестницы услыхал голос мистера Поттса, который орал на самого ленивого из их жильцов. — Ты сожрал мои оладья! Какого фига?

— Ой, извини, Эрни, дружище. Я нечаянно… Они сами как-то… — отвечал Оскар, когда Арнольд показался на пороге столовой.

— Утро доброе, коротышка, — поприветствовал его дедушка, стараясь перекричать царивший за столом гвалт.

— Здравствуй, Дедушка, — сказал Арнольд, занял свое место за столом и принялся завтракать.

Поев, он вышел из дому и пошел на автобусную остановку. Уже через пару минут большой желтый автобус со скрипом затормозил около него, и воздух наполнился голосами его одноклассников.

— Эй, репоголовый! — это было первое, что он услышал, войдя в автобус. День был не день без этого фирменного «сладкого» приветствия от Хельги Дж. Патаки.

— Привет, Хельга, — ответил он, нисколько не смутившись. На ее оскорбления он уже давным-давно перестал обращать внимание.

Автобус едва успел тронуться, когда он заметил на заднем сидении Джеральда. Он пошел к своему лучшему другу и не заметил, как Хельга, выставив ногу в проход, сделала ему подножку. Он упал.

— В следующий раз постарайся быть повнимательнее, репоголовый! — выкрикнула Хельга и до слез расхохоталась, а Арнольд продолжил идти дальше.

— И как можно быть такой гадкой? — спросил Джеральд, когда Арнольд плюхнулся на соседнее сидение, и они обменялись их «секретным пальцепожатием». — Не пойму, как ты умудряешься ее терпеть? Ты должен, наконец, преподать ей урок хороший манер, Арнольд.

— Да ну, — ответил Арнольд. — Я ее просто игнорирую, Джеральд, и всё. Рано или поздно ей это надоест.

— Как скажешь, Арнольд.

Уроки сегодня были такие же, как всегда. Мистер Симмонс сначала рассказывал им об истории Америки, а потом перешел к естествознанию.

Хельга не переставала плеваться в Арнольда жеванной бумагой. Маленькие противные комочки застревали в его шевелюре. А один раз она сдвинула его стул, так что он во второй раз за это утро грохнулся на пол. «А ведь еще и одиннадцати нет», — подумал Арнольд, закатывая глазами.

На большой перемене их класс собрался в столовой, и пока они ели, Джеральд рассказал всем еще одну городскую легенду.

В тот день было как-то тихо, малышня была на улице, а пяти- и шестиклассники лишь разговаривали о чем-то. Какие-то девчонки хихикали, разглядывая подростковые журналы, а какие-то пацаны пытались привлечь их внимание. Но в здании школы народу было мало.

Когда Джеральд окончил свой рассказ, все поднялись на ноги, а звонок огласил окончание большой перемены.

— А теперь, ребята, мы с вами сделаем кое-что _особенное_, — сказал мистер Симмонс, когда дети расселись по партам. — Настало время для наших творческих проектов!

С прошлой недели, они работали над творческими проектами. Мистер Симмонс разделил класс на группы по три-четыре человека. Каждая группа была названа в честь одного из изобразительных искусств: литературы, архитектуры, музыки, танца, скульптуры, живописи и кинематографии.

Каждая группа должна была провести какое-то исследование об их виде искусства, рассказать о нем одноклассниками, и представить всем образец данного искусства. Арнольд, Джеральд, Фиби и Хельга оказались в литературной группе.

Сначала Арнольд обрадовался, узнав, что будет работать с Джеральдом; когда назвали имя Фиби, он тоже подумал, что это хорошо — ведь она отлично учится; но потом мистер Симмонс изрек нечто страшное: четвертым членом их команды стала завсегдатай его ночных кошмаров — Хельга Патаки. Впрочем, потом он понял, что она умеет весьма недурно писать, и подумал, что в этом тоже есть плюс.

Она была самым стервозным человеком на земле, однако она писала красивые стихи. _Прекрасные_ стихи. Они были насыщены такой яркой чувственностью, что было просто невероятно, как подобное могло быть написано девятилетней хулиганкой.

В конце концов, от работы в команде с Хельгой осталось одно лишь раздражение. Арнольд старался игнорировать ее, но она лишь с удвоенной силой начинала докапываться до него — что бы он ни делал, всё ей не нравилось, всё должно было быть в точности таким, как задумала _она_. Мисс Патаки было очень трудно угодить...

Однако произошло что-то странное. Когда они расселись по своим группам, Арнольд заметил, что Хельги с ними нет.

— Фиби, ты знаешь, где Хельга? — спросил мистер Симмонс, проходя мимо них, и делая какие-то записи в своем блокноте.

— Нет, сэр, с обеда я ее не видела, — ответила явно обеспокоенная Фиби. Учитель пожал плечами и отошел. Фиби повернулась к мальчикам, сидевшим за тем же столом. — А вы видели Хельгу? — Те покачали головами, и Фиби прикусила губу, и подумала — «Где она может быть»?

— Может, она просто решила прогулять урок? — предположил Джеральд.

Фиби покачала головой.

— Нет, Хельга не стала бы пропускать урок… если только… если только не случилось что-то действительно важное.

— Ну, я просто подумал… раз она так ненавидит быть с Арнольдом, — пояснил Джеральд, махнув рукой в сторону своего друга, — она могла решить, что еще одного урока с ним она уже не выдержит.

«Она не ненавидит его», — подумала Фиби. — «Даже совсем наоборот.»

— Она не пропустила бы урок, — едва слышно повторила Фиби.

— Надеюсь, у нее ничего не случилось, — сказал Арнольд, удивив самого себя. «С чего вдруг мне о ней беспокоиться?»

— А я всё равно думаю, что она прогуляла урок, чтобы не встречаться с тобой, — усмехнулся Джеральд, стараясь развеять волнение своего друга и девочки сидевшей напротив. Фиби. «Она такая умная, такая милая, такая красивая… просто… совершенная» — мысль подобная этой появлялась у него, каждый раз, когда он ее видел.

Арнольд с Фиби постарались сохранять спокойствие, и у них получилось — они даже немного начали верить в теорию Джеральда о том, что Хельга всего лишь прогуливает.

Однако Хельга не вернулась ни на математику, ни на литературу — ее любимый предмет. Она вообще в школе в тот день так и не появилась.

И хотя Арнольд старался убедить себя в том, что для Хельги подобное в порядке вещей, истина была в том, что он за нее беспокоился, ему даже не хватало ее комочков жеванной бумаги и оскорблений. «Ну, это вообще ерунда какая-то», — подумал он, — «С чего это я соскучился по ее дурному настроению и плохим манерам? Чего я так беспокоюсь?»

Попросту, у него было очень плохое предчувствие. Фиби была права: Хельга не пропускала уроков, она себя так не вела, и как бы она не ненавидела Арнольда, это бы ничего не изменило.

Когда уроки закончились, он раздумывал об этом всю дорогу домой, и настроение его было мрачным.

Ночью его мучил какой-то сон. Он не знал о чем именно — забыл, сразу, как только открыл глаза. В одном лишь он был уверен: этот сон каким-то образом касался Хельги.

Теперь он знал, что она в беде.


	2. Записка и телефонный звонок

**Глава 2. Записка и телефонный звонок**

Увы, следующий день подтвердил правоту Арнольда: Хельга была в беде.

-x-x-x-

Он как обычно проснулся, принял душ, позавтракал и пошел в школу. А вот в школе день пошел совсем необычно: никто его не обзывал, никто не плевался в него жеванной бумагой, никто не потешался над ним— короче, никто над ним не издевался. И это лишь потому, что его персональной «издевательницы» не было в школе. Ему бы обрадоваться — но нет, почему-то, он не находил в этом ничего хорошего.

Фиби не могла скрыть своего беспокойства по поводу отсутствия Хельги, а Джеральд старался ее поддержать, хотя и не слишком успешно. Наверное, потому, что, как всем известно, она ему не особенно нравилась. По правде говоря, она никому не нравилась. Кроме Фиби, которая была ее лучшей подругой.

Так что прочие одноклассники либо не заметили отсутствия Хельги, либо не придали этому значения.

Фиби всегда обедала с Хельгой, но сегодня сидела за столиком одна. Джеральд, заметив это, подтолкнул Арнольда локтем.

— Слушай, давай с Фиби сядем? А то не нее смотреть жалко, — сказал он, и Арнольд согласился провести время с объектом воздыханий его лучшего друга.

Когда уроки закончились, Арнольд, Джеральд и Фиби пошли к шкафчикам, чтобы оставить там учебники и забрать свои вещи.

— Давай мы положим книги, а потом соберемся у твоего шкафчика, Арнольд? — предложил Джеральд, вспомнив, что их шкафчики были далеко друг от друга, а шкафчик Арнольда был ближе всего к выходу.

— Давай, — согласился Арнольд, а Фиби кивнула.

Арнольд подошел к своему шкафчику и заметил что-то странное: оттуда торчала бумажка, на которой дурным почерком было выведено одно слово: _«Прочетай»_.

«ПрочИтай, а не прочЕтай», нахмурившись подумал Арнольд. Любопытство взяло вверх, и он вытащил и развернул бумажку.

Пройдясь глазами по записке, он обнаружил, что она была написана аккуратнее, чем «Прочетай». А когда Арнольд прочитал содержимое записки, его сердце словно сжали тиски. Там было написано:

_«Если вам интересно, куда делась Хельга, советую ждать телефонного звонка. Если не станете звать полицию — она останется в живых. Не совершайте опрометчивых поступков..._

_— Похитители»_

«Такого просто не бывает», — подумал Арнольд. Он хотел побежать и рассказать всё Фиби и Джеральду, но понял, что не может двинуться с места — настолько он был потрясен. Сотни вопросов проносились у него в голове: «кто мог похитить Хельгу, это не шутка, почему записку оставили в моем шкафчике, с ней всё в порядке?»

— Эй, что с тобой, — спросил Джеральд, когда подошел и заметил выражение лица Арнольда. Тот был бледен и не мог ничего сказать, поэтому просто протянул записку другу.

Фиби присоединилась к ним как раз тогда, когда Джеральд озвучил одну из догадок Арнольда:

— Это, наверное, розыгрыш.

— Что случилось? — спросила взволнованная Фиби. Она увидела, как Джеральд что-то спрятал, и наступила неловкая тишина. — Это имеет какое-то отношение к Хельге?

Арнольд в ответ кивнул — у него всё еще кружилась голова, и он туго соображал.

— Что с ней? — требовательно спросила Фиби стоявших перед ней мальчиков.

Они лишь обменялись взглядами, а потом Арнольд еле слышно произнес:

— Ну… похоже что… — он прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить, — она в беде.

— Арнольд, что ты такое говоришь? — ахнула Фиби. Джеральд протянул ей записку, которую только что спрятал, и она ее прочитала. — Этого не может быть, — хрипло прошептала она, бледнея на глазах. И упала в обморок.

— Фиби! — воскликнул Джеральд, схватив ее, прежде чем она оказалась на полу. — Нужно ее отвести в медпункт! Думаешь, медсестра еще там?

— Наверное. Она всегда там сидит допоздна, — сказал Арнольд, наконец-то вернувшись в реальный мир и сосредоточив внимание на Фиби.

Та, впрочем, довольно быстро пришла в себя. Она сказала, что у нее кружится голова, но медсестра заверила, что с ней всё в порядке. Просто девочка переволновалась.

— Что вы ей сказали? Какие-нибудь плохие новости? — спросила женщина в белом.

— Да, плохие. Кажется, у одного из наших друзей неприятности, но мы не уверены… Нам еще нужно всё выяснить, — сказал Арнольд, решив, что лучше сказать правду, но не просвещать во все подробности.

— Так с нею всё будет в порядке? — сказал Джеральд, взяв Фиби за руку.

— Да, я в порядке, — ответила черноволосая девочка, глядя руки Джеральда и ее собственные, и смущенно улыбаясь. — Спасибо за всё, мисс Шелли, но я думаю, что мой организм лишь ослаб вследствие напряжения последних дней. Полагаю, небольшого отдыха будет достаточно для преодоления стресса.

Втроем они вышли из школы, и отправились домой. Ближе всех жил Арнольд, потом Фиби, а дальше Джеральд. Шли молча, Джеральд был между Арнольдом и Фиби. Он чувствовал, как от обоих друзей исходит напряжение и беспокойство — особенно от Фиби.

— Так, вы действительно думаете, что Хельгу… похитили? — попробовал спросить Джеральд, чтобы нарушить неуютное молчание.

— Я не знаю, что думать, но надеюсь, с ней всё в порядке, — вздохнул Арнольд, и Джеральд заметил на его лице обеспокоенность и тревогу.

— Эй, ты как?

Арнольд не ответил, он, похоже, был глубоко погружен в свои мысли. Джеральд хотел переспросить — погромче, чтобы вернуть его к реальности, но Фиби молча взяла и сжала его руку. Ее безмолвное послание было понятно ему: «Не трогай его. Дай ему подумать.»

Теперь, когда он знал, что с Фиби всё в порядке, его мысли вернулись к Хельге. «Где же ты», — продолжал спрашивать он, как будто надеясь, что она, или хоть кто-нибудь, даст ему ответ. Теперь он был не только обеспокоен, но и сбит с толку, и чувствовал свою беспомощность. «Почему я принимаю это так близко к сердцу?»

Арнольд не замечал, что два его друга внимательно смотрят на него, гадая, что сейчас происходит в его голове. Он ничего не замечал. Да он даже не заметил, что они уже прошли его дом.

Кому могло понадобиться похитить Хельгу? Ну, конечно, она была небедной — в конце концов, ее отцу принадлежали «Биперы Большого Боба», то есть, он был вполне состоятельным. А значит, и его семья. Но почему это должно было случиться именно _с ней_. Конечно, она была хулиганкой, но он не думал, что она заслуживала подобного. Она была хорошим человеком, и глубоко в сердце они оба это понимали.

— Арнольд, вот твой дом, не забыл? — он очнулся, услышав голос Джеральда, и повернувшись, увидел, что Джеральд с Фиби стоят напротив его дома-пансиона.

— А да, извините, — рассеяно ответил Арнольд. Он поднялся по ступеням своего крыльца, а потом подумал, что лучше оставаться вместе, пока не прояснится, что же случилось с Хельгой. — Э-э… Может, вы зайдете, и пока побудете у меня? — спросил он друзей.

— Да, конечно. Я только маме позвоню, чтобы предупредить, — сказал Джеральд, и, повернувшись к Фиби, спросил: — Ты тоже останешься? Или мне проводить тебя до дома?

— Полагаю, прежде чем получить разрешение остаться здесь, я должна сходить домой и поговорить с мамой. Также я думаю, что мне нужно некоторое время побыть наедине. Но потом, наверное, я присоединюсь к вам, если твое приглашение останется в силе, Арнольд.

— Конечно, Фиби. Если ты решишь прийти, мы тебя подождем.

— Ну, тогда я вернусь через пару минут, Арнольд, только Фиби провожу до дома.

Джеральд и Фиби ушли, оставил Арнольда наедине с очень странными для него мыслями. Он мог сейчас думать лишь о Хельге, о том, как хотел, чтобы она оказалась рядом — дразнила бы его, обзывала, да что угодно… Лишь бы она была в безопасности.

Но _почему? Вот в чем вопрос. Было ли подобное беспокойство для него типичным? Ему действительно не хватало ее_? А может он?.. Ну, нет, такого быть не могло… Это ведь Хельга. Хельга Дж. Патаки. Главная хулиганка четвертого класса. Его вечный кошмар.

И всё же… Его никогда не покидало ощущение, что она что-то скрывает. Что всё ее хулиганство — лишь маскарад, чтобы избежать каких-то вопросов, что задирается она, чтобы не издевались над ней, чтобы избежать боли… или правды?

Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, он поднялся в свою комнату. Бабушки и дедушки дома не было — ушли в магазин. Была пятница, а по пятницам они ходили в супермаркет.

-x-x-x-

— Фиби?

— Да, Джеральд?

Мальчик с девочкой стояли у дверей ее дома. Он довел ее сюда, и теперь они прощались.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо? — спросил он, и во второй раз за этот день взял ее за руку.

— Думаю, да, — сказала она, чуть покраснев, подкрепив свои слова улыбкой.

— Просто… ты в обморок упала и… ну, я беспокоюсь…

— Не надо… Со мной всё в порядке. — Снова между ними наступило молчание, и Джеральд принялся переминаться с ноги на ногу. Ему хотелось ее обнять, быть с ней. Знал, что ей нужна его поддержка, ведь если это было правдой… Если ее лучшую подругу похитили… Джеральд не мог себе представить, что бы он чувствовал, если бы похитили Арнольда.

Ему просто не хотелось, чтобы она проходила через всё это в одиночку. Одна. Зачем ей быть одной, если у нее есть он?

— Давай встретимся в пансионе Арнольда примерно через два часа или чуть позже. Идет? — спросила она, нарушив молчание и встретившись с ним глазами.

— Да, хорошо. — Он чуть улыбнулся и отпустил ее руку, чтобы она могла войти к себе домой. Она повернулась, открыла дверь, и прежде чем закрыть ее, шепотом поблагодарила его и помахала рукой.

-x-x-x-

_— Даже не думай, репоголовый! Не смей меня отпускать! — Хельга не казалось ни злой, ни сердитой. Слова эти были произнесены таким умоляющим тоном, который Арнольд едва ли когда-нибудь слышал от нее._

_Они были на вершине крутой скалы, и он держал ее за руку, чтобы она не упала. Вокруг было темно, и он едва ли мог разглядеть что-то еще, кроме нее. Ветер трепал ее светлые волосы, а ее глаза были устремлены на него. Этот полный мольбы взгляд подействовал на него, дав ему больше сил, чем он думал, у него осталось. Он начал тянуть ее вверх, когда из-за спины до него донесся знакомый голос._

_— Арнольд! — разнесся эхом по тьме этот девичий голос. — Арнольд, смотри сюда, я тут!_

_Он не хотел отпускать Хельгу, ведь иначе она упадет, но в этом голосе было что-то такое, что заставило его обратить к нему всё свое внимание. Он знал этот голос..._

_— О Арнольд, меня так сильно-пресильно расстраивает, что ты даже не хочешь взглянуть на меня!_

_— Не надо, Арнольд, пожалуйста… Не дай мне упасть… пожалуйста! — молила Хельга, пытаясь ухватить покрепче его руку, однако та выскользнула._

_Он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Всё произошло в считанные секунды. Он взглянул на Лайлу, которая улыбалась ему сверху и махала рукой, и в тот же момент он забыл о Хельге, ему хотелось лишь дотянуться до Лайлы и дотронуться до ее веснушчатых щек._

_— Арнольд! — услышал он голос соскальзывающей в невидимую пропасть Хельги. Арнольд потряс головой и осознал, что же он сотворил. Он отпустил руку Хельги, только для того, чтобы посмотреть на Лайлу, которая никогда даже не станет спускаться к нему, и теперь Хельга падала в неизвестность._

_— Хельга! Нет! Прости… Я не хотел… — он пытался ухватить ее руку, но это было бессмысленно… ее больше не было._

_— ХЕЛЬГА!_

-x-x-x-

— НЕТ! — закричал Арнольд, открыв глаза и вскочив в своей кровати. Ему снился сон… и боже, какой жуткий сон. Впрочем, времени подумать о том, что ему приснилось, у него особенно не было — он услышал, как звонят в дверь, и вспомнил, что к нему должен был прийти Джеральд. Он только не мог понять, как он умудрился заснуть, даже не заметив этого.

— Как Фиби? — спросил Арнольд, открыв дверь своему другу.

— Нормально. Сказала, что придет через пару часов, — сказал Джеральд. — А ты как?

— Я? А что я? — Арнольд знал, к чему ведет Джеральд, от его внимания не ускользнуло то, как он вел себя. Но, откровенно говоря, ему не хотелось признаваться, что он настолько беспокоится о зловредной_Хельге_.

— Да просто ты странно ведешь себя… Почему ты так заволновался? Уж ты-то мог бы и обрадоваться. Она же тебя ненавидит!

— Джеральд, я не такой, как она. И я никогда не стану желать того, чтоб с ней случилось что-то плохое… или с кем угодно, — добавил Арнольд. Джеральд странно посмотрел на него и хмыкнул. — Чего?

— Да ничего…. Просто…

Джеральд так и не сказал ему, что думает, потому что в этот момент, когда они только что вошли в комнату Арнольда, позвонил телефон, от чего они оба подпрыгнули.

— Алло? — Арнольд поднял трубку, но на другом конце провода ему не ответили, он лишь едва-едва расслышал, что там переговариваются два мужских голоса. — Алло? Это пансион «Сансет Армс», — настойчиво сказал он. Ничего.

Он уже было повесил трубку, когда хриплый голос произнес восемь слов, от которых он застыл на месте, а его сердце сковал ужас.

— Хельга у нас, а ты заткнись и слушай.


	3. Им наплевать!

**Глава 3. Им наплевать!**

— А почему они позвонили тебе? — спросил Джеральд побледневшего Арнольда. — Знаешь, это действительно может оказаться розыгрышем.

— А может и не оказаться, — сказал Арнольд, который ходил по комнате из угла в угол. Через его голову носились мысли, о том, почему похитители позвонили ему, было ли это всё всерьез, и что́ он мог сделать. Он не собирался оставлять всё как есть… Он должен был попытаться... спасти ее... сделать что-то.

Разумеется, как и предполагал Джеральд, всё это может оказаться лишь шуткой. Телефонный звонок, однако, совсем не походил на розыгрыш. Арнольд мог поклясться чем угодно, что он был настоящим.

— Да ладно, Арнольд, сам подумай. Мы тут о Хельге говорим, — Джеральд чуть помолчал и добавил: — Она тебя _не-на-ви-дит_!

— Хочешь сказать, что это она всё устроила? — сказал Арнольд, несколько раздраженный таким предположением. «Как Джеральд может думать что-то подобное?» — подумал он, «Конечно, она хулиганка, и подшутить над кем-нибудь любит, но на такое она бы никогда не пошла.»

— А почему бы и нет? — продолжил Джеральд, пожав плечами, — Это был бы _король_ всех розыгрышей. Взяла и наняла пару придурков, чтобы они изображали похитителей, сама где-то спряталась, и вуаля! Отлично задумано. К тому же она прекрасно знает, что ты пойдешь на что угодно чтобы спасти человека — даже ее.

— Нет, Джеральд, она бы этого не сделала, — сказал Арнольд, на этот раз с явным раздражением в голосе. Его друг глядел на него, расширив от удивления глаза. — Ну, да, она меня ненавидит, она хулиганка, но… она не плохая! — Джеральд саркастически нахмурился, — Ну, я хочу сказать, не _настолько_ плохая.

Между ними повисло молчание. Арнольд перестал ходить взад-вперед и плюхнулся на свою кровать. Он тихо вздохнул.

— Она бы не стала делать что-то подобное, Джеральд. Знаю, что не стала бы. Глубоко в душе она неплохой человек, — его друг поднял бровь и скрестил руки на груди. — И не смотри на меня так, Джерельд. Я думаю, что глубоко в душе она хорошая. Она не может совершить что-то настолько плохое.

— Поверить не могу. Ты, Арнольд, заступаешься за Хельгу Патаки?

— Да, заступаюсь, — сказал светловолосый мальчик, чуть подумав.

— Почему?

— Я уже сказал тебе: я не считаю ее плохим человеком.

И снова наступило молчание. В продолговатой голове нашего героя было пусто, если не считать случайных мыслей о Хельге. И этот сон… что он означал? Конечно, это мог оказаться один из тех странных снов, в котором смысла не было, да и не должно было быть. И всё же ему почему-то казалось, что этот сон должен был ему что-то подсказать... вот только что?

— Думаешь, нужно позвонить Фиби? — прервал его мысли голос Джеральда.

— Да, наверное.

— Но если это лишь шутка…

— Джеральд, поверь мне, ты не разговаривал с этим типом… Так не шутят.

— Ладно-ладно. Тогда давай позвоним, — согласился Джеральд, и, подняв с пола мячик, принялся перекидывать его из руки в руку.

Только сейчас Арнольд заметил, что упустил кое-что из своих мыслей: должны ли они позвонить мистеру и миссис Патаки? Они ведь тоже заметили, что Хельга пропала? Если ее действительно похитили, то она не ночевала дома. Возможно, они уже сообщили в полицию, или приняли какие-то другие меры...

— Нужно позвонить не только ей, — сказал Арнольд.

— Ты о чем?

— Родителям Хельги ведь тоже нужно об этом знать, разве не так?

От такого предложения Джеральд уронил челюсть да и мячик, с которым играл.

— Хочешь сказать, что это _мы_ должны звонить Большому Бобу? — Арнольд рассеянно кивнул. — Это страшный мужик. Натурально страшный. — Он снова взял мячик, и, перекидывая его, продолжил. — Помнишь, как мы спасали квартал от Шека? Вот тогда я увидел его по-настоящему разъяренным. И поклялся, что никогда не буду связываться с этим типом.

— Боюсь, эту клятву тебе сдержать не удастся, потому что ему сообщить всё-таки нужно.

Джеральд вздохнул, а потом, усмехнувшись, швырнул мячик в Арнольда.

— Арнольд, я никогда не пойму, как тебе удается уговорить меня на что угодно. Ладно, но сначала давай позвоним Фиби.

-x-x-x-

Фиби направлялась к дому Арнольда; сердце ее быстро билось — и не потому, что она бежала, а из-за того, что очень нервничала. Джеральд позвонил ей, сказав, что у них есть новости, но отказался сообщать их по телефону; и они оба не заметили, как Фиби уже бежала домой к Арнольду.

Хельга… в который раз она мысленно звала свою лучшую подругу, стараясь убедить себя, что это не сон и ночной кошмар. Всё было на самом деле, ее подруга пропала, была бог-знает-где и бог-знает-с-кем.

Через считанные минуты она уже сидела на кухне пансиона «Сансет Армс» со стаканом воды в руках и слушала Джеральда и Арнольда, которые рассказывали ей о полученном телефонном звонке, прояснявшем судьбу Хельги.

— И вот тип сказал мне, что им нужны деньги, а иначе… — Арнольд, казалось, не мог закончить фразу, поэтому за него это сдала Джеральд.

— А иначе мы ее никогда больше не увидим.

— И сколько они за нее просят? — спросила Фиби, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Конечно, скрывать от мальчиков то, как она была испугана, было бессмысленно, но всё же ей сейчас было необходимо сохранить ясность ума.

— Сто тысяч долларов, — медленно проговорил Джеральд.

Глаза Фиби расширились, и она несколько раз моргнула, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Арнольда. Тот кивнул, хотя в этом не было необходимости, Фиби верила словам Джеральда.

— Мы подумали, что нам нужно сообщить родителям Хельги, — сказал Арнольд, а Джеральд на него странно глянул. — Ну, то есть, это _я подумал_, что нам нужно сообщить родителям Хельги.

— Я бы хотела выразить свое согласие твоему предложению, Арнольд, ведь как опекунов Хельги их необходимо предупредить о произошедшем.

-x-x-x-

— Мириам! — голос Большого Боба можно было слышать по всему дому Патаки. — Этот чертов телефон опять звонит!

Мириам храпела на кухонном столике со сжатой в руке алюминиевой банкой всего лишь в нескольких шагах от надрывающегося телефона.

— МИРИАМ! — снова послышался голос Большого Боба. Когда он понял, что никакой реакции от жены не дождаться, он нехотя потянулся к столику, на котором рядом с пакетом чипсов и пультом от телевизора лежала беспроводная телефонная трубка. Он смотрел трансляцию матча американского футбола и ненавидел, когда его так прерывали. Но телефон всё на затыкался, и, поняв, что никто другой за него этого не сделает, Большой Боб решил всё же ответить на звонок.

— Большой Боб Патаки, Король Биперов, — сказал он сквозь раздраженный стон. — Кто это?

— Мистер Патаки, это Арнольд… я… — звонил какой-то пацан, который явно нервничал или чего-то боялся.

— Чё надо? Я тут не могу с тобой весь вечер болтать, знаешь ли.

— Я должен сообщить вам кое-что насчет Хельги, — выдавил пацан.

— А, эта… — сказал Боб еще более раздраженно. — Ладно, только давай после игры позвонишь. Авось, Мириам проснется.

— Но, сэр… — не затыкался пацан. — Это очень важно.

— Знаю, знаю… Тысячу раз слышал. А теперь ты слушай, позвонишь через пару часов, и я устрою, чтобы Мириам взяла трубку. А я сейчас занят, понял пацан?

— Мистер Патаки! — голос был такой, словно пацан чего-то клянчил, и Большой Боб потерял терпение.

— Потом перезвонишь! — и он бросил трубку.

-x-x-x-

Шокированный Арнольд пялился на телефонную трубку у него в руке. «Как с глухим разговаривал», — подумал он об отце Хельги.

— Ну что? — спросил Джеральд, глядя на него.

— А ему наплевать! — сказал Арнольд. — Я пытался ему объяснить, но он не стал слушать. Сказал перезвонить попозже.

— Но мы не можем ждать! — воскликнула Фиби. — Нам нужно пойти к ней домой. Может, ее мама поможет нам; Хельга говорит, что она всё время дома.

Арнольд тут же кивнул, а Джеральд не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Ни за что! Уж домой к Патаки я без крайней необходимости точно не пойду.

— Джеральд, это и есть _крайняя_ необходимость, — сказала Фиби, глядя на него полными мольбы глазами, от чего у него подкосились ноги. Он некоторое время помолчал, ощущая на себе пронзающий взгляд Арнольда, и не в силах разорвать контакт глазами с Фиби.

— Ну давайте… Пойдем, — сказал он, поняв, что этого ему не избежать.

По пути к дому Хельги Арнольду удалось собраться с мыслями. Сейчас они поговорят с ее родителями и быстро всё разрешат, а потом у него будет время поразмыслить о его странном сне про Хельгу. «Здесь ведь нет ничего сложного», — думал он, стараясь хоть немного взбодриться, — «Придем, объясним и уйдем... Проще простого.»

Но с Патаки никогда и ничего не бывает просто.

Они быстро дошли до дома, и Фиби подняла руку, чтобы постучать в дверь.

— Мириам! — послышалось из дома. Голос принадлежал Большому Бобу. — Мириам!

Послышался какой-то шум, как будто на пол падают какие-то банки, а потом дверь отворилась, и перед детьми предстала нахмуренная женщина с растрепанными волосами.

— Вы кто? — спросила она сонным голосом.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Патаки, — начала Фиби и улыбнулась, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбнее. — Я Фиби, ну вы знаете, подруга Хельги. А эти мальчики, — она показала на стоявших за ней ребят, — Арнольд и Джеральд, ее одноклассники.

Женщина устало кивнула и вопросительно посмотрела на Фиби.

— Мы пришли, чтобы рассказать кое-что про Хельгу. Что-то очень важное… — голос Фиби сошел на нет, потому что мама Хельги уснула — прямо здесь, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

«Ну да… проще простого», — Арнольд мысленно проклял себя за излишний оптимизм.

— Может, зайдем внутрь и попробуем поговорить с ее отцом? — предложил он.

— Большое спасибо, но я лучше здесь останусь, — сказал Джеральд, бросив обеспокоенный взгляд в одно из окон, из которого только что послышался громкий стон, за которым последовало раздраженное «Ну куда ж ты бежишь, кретин?»

— Полагаю, мистер Патаки находится не в том расположении духа, при котором он был бы рад принять гостей, — заметила Фиби, а Арнольд лишь вздохнул.

— Что ж, давайте попробуем, — сказал он. Джеральд закатил глаза, но кивнул.

Несколько нервничая, Арольд вступил в дом, протиснувшись мимо похрапывающей Мириам.

— Да пинай ты уже этот гребанный мяч! — орал на телевизор явно чем-то рассерженный мистер Патаки. «Наверное, он болеет за команду, которая сейчас проигрывает», — подумал Арнольд. Он набрал в грудь воздуха и вошел в зал.

— Мистер Патаки? — осторожно позвал он, однако голос его, видимо, был слишком тихим, и отец Хельги его не услышал. — Мистер Патаки? — попробовал он чуть громче.

Мужчина повернул голову и очень странно посмотрел на него. Как если бы Арнольд был трехголовым мутантом.

— А ты кто? — потребовал он.

— Э… Я — Арнольд, сэр. Я — Хельгин… — он хотел сказать «друг», правда хотел, но знал, что их отношения были очень далеки от дружеских: она его ненавидела. — Мы с Хельгой учимся в одном классе.

— А! Хельга у себя, — раздраженно ответил мистер Патаки и вновь вернул всё свое внимание к телевизору.

Это действительно так? У него ёкнуло сердце от такой радостной новости: «Хельга здесь, она в безопасности.» Но потом понял, что новость не такая уж радостная: Джеральд был прав. _Она соврала… она разыграла нас!_ Он был очень расстроен и раздосадован.

Он пошел к лестнице, и тогда его голову посетила новая мысль: «А она действительно здесь?»

Зная небрежность ее родителей, он подумал, что они могли просто не заметить ее исчезновения. Беспокойство вернулось к нему с новой силой. Он взбежал по лестнице к комнате Хельги и несколько раз постучал в дверь.

Ответа не было. Арнольд снова глубоко вдохнул и попробовал открыть дверь. Она была не заперта, так что ему не составило труда войти.

В комнате девчачьих пурпурно-розовых тонов никого не было. Он несколько раз позвал Хельгу по имени, словно ожидал, что Хельга вдруг вылезет из-под кровати. Собственно, он даже заглянул под кровать и в шкаф. Хельги нигде не было.

С поникшими плечами он спустился на первый этаж. Теперь он был не только расстроен, но и возмущен и рассержен. _Как ее родители могли не заметить, что она пропала?_

И тогда он понял одну их причин, по которой Хельга была такой злой. Может, этой причины было недостаточно, но ведь могли быть и другие… Хельга была очень необычной девочкой, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Но должно было быть какое-то объяснение тому, почему она вечно притворялась тем, кем не являлась на самом деле.

Прежде всего, ее нужно найти. С остальными проблемами можно разобраться потом.

-x-x-x-

— Эй, Фрэнк! — крикнул тощий человек, стоявший посреди некого подобия складского помещения.

— Чего? — ответил второй голос.

— Может, нам ее разбудить? Ну, чтобы она поела и всё такое?

У первого мужчины была густая темная шевелюра, а из-за бороды он выглядел как-то неряшливо. Глаза его были темные и смотрели слегка ошалело. Похоже, он всё еще не понимал, что они делали. Звали его Эрл.

Фрэнк же выглядел более решительным. Как и Эрлу ему было под тридцать, у него были рыжие волосы с проседью, а над карими глазами были густые брови, чаще всего нахмуренные.

— Мы похитители, Эрл, — огрызнулся он на своего «товарища». — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы ее кормить и развлекать.

— Знаю, знаю… — Эрл прикрылся рукой от рассерженного сообщника. — Я просто подумал… — но что он подумал, так и не сказал. Но потом ему, видимо, вдруг пришли на ум нужные слова, и он продолжил: — Это не по-человечески, Фрэнк… Давай дадим ей что-нибудь поесть.

Фрэнк как и Эрл сидел на картонной коробке. Они были в противоположных углах этого склада и коротали время как могли. Эрл раскладывал пасьянс, а Фрэнк читал позавчерашнюю газету.

— О'кей. Развяжи ее, — закатил глаза Фрэнк, давая согласие.

Эрл встал и исчез за деревянной дверью — чересчур радостно по мнению Фрэнка. Тот снова закатил глаза и нахмурился. _И послал же бог напарничка._


	4. Совет класса

**Глава 4. Совет класса**

Фиби знала, что Патаки обычно с пренебрежением относятся к своей младшей дочери, однако даже она была удивлена их реакции на сложившуюся ситуацию.

Не смотря ни на что, она надеялась, что они вызовут полицию, или хотя бы расспросят Арнольда о том, какой потребовали выкуп, или о том, когда исчезла Хельга. «Как они могли даже не заметить, что ее нет?» — думала она.

— Ну, так… — начал Джеральд, прервав ее мысли, — что теперь?

Они шли к дому Арнольда, молча — пока Джеральд не задал этот вопрос. Фиби вздохнула.

— Боюсь, у меня нет никаких идей, Джеральд.

— И у меня, — сказал Арнольд и глубоко вздохнул, от чего Джеральд на него подозрительно посмотрел. Фиби даже показалось, что он усмехнулся.

— Если мы позвоним в полицию… — снова попробовал нарушить молчание Джеральд.

— То они подумают, что мы просто шутим, — рассудил Арнольд. — Да и похитители велели никуда не звонить.

— Арнольд, но мы одни ничего не можем! — сказал Джеральд, когда они пришли к дому Фиби.

— Должен быть способ, — возразил Арнольд, — как помочь Хельге. И я его найду.

— Сколь бы я не хотела, чтобы обстояло иначе, я вынуждена согласиться с Джеральдом, — сказала Фиби. — Три девятилетних ребенка не смогут справиться с похитителями, которые…

— Ты права, Фиби! — вдруг воскликнул Арнольд, и его глаза засверкали. — Трое — не могут. Значит, нам нужно собрать больше народу!

Фиби моргнула, а Джеральд закатил глаза.

— Ты шутишь, да? — сказал он, но Арнольд закачал головой.

— В такой ситуации я не стал бы шутить, Джеральд.

— Хотя этот план мне и не представляется мне надежным, я должна признать, что не могу предложить ничего лучшего, Арнольд, — высказалась Фиби.

— Слушайте, давайте позвоним друзьям, они нам помогут, — ответил он.

— По моему заключению, будет более эффективно, если мы разделим объем работы таким образом, чтобы каждый из нас позвонил определенному количеству людей, и, соответственно, мы бы использовали три телефонные линии вместо одной.

Джеральд прихмурился, но потом чуть усмехнулся. Арнольд моргнул и снова заговорил.

— Да… верно… Фиби, ты позвонишь Ронде, Шине и Надин. Джеральд, ты идешь со мной. Пока дойдем до моего дома, мы решим, кому будем звонить. Всем скажите встречаться на Поле Джеральда через тридцать минут.

— Позвоню, — сказала Фиби, развернулась, и быстро исчезла за дверью своего дома. Успев, впрочем, изящно помахать рукой Джеральду, от чего тот улыбнулся.

-x-x-x-

— Ну и план, Арнольд! — сказал Джерльд, не без сарказма в голосе.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил сбитый с толку Арнольд.

— Ха! Думаешь, кто-нибудь придет? Они подумают, это розыгрыш.

— Я бы никогда не стал разыгрывать… — начал защищаться Арнольд, но Джеральд его прервал.

— Я разве что-то сказал про тебя? Они подумают, что это Хельга валяет из тебя дурака!

— Я уже сказал тебе, что Хельга никогда бы так не поступила!

Джеральд ускорил шаг, и закатил глаза.

— Как скажешь, Ромео.

— Э! Стой! — Арнольд застыл на месте, услышав эти слова. — Что это сейчас было?

— Что было что? — переспросил Джеральд, корча из себя невинность.

— Ты… ну… ты сейчас назвал меня «Ромео»? — Джеральд усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. — Джеральд!

— Слушай, я просто говорю, что ты немного чересчур волнуешься.

— И что? Я уже сказал, что не хочу, чтобы она… или кто угодно другой, — он быстро добавил, заметив, как Джеральд приподнял бровь, — прошел в своей жизни через подобное.

— Конечно, Арнольд. Ты всего лишь в своем репертуаре. Арнольд, который всем и всегда помогает, — дразнящая улыбка не сходила с уст Джеральда.

— И что такого плохого в том, что я хочу немного помочь Хельге?

— Арнольд, брат, поверь мне, слово «немного» в данном случае совсем не к месту. Не говоря о том, что речь идет о Хельге Патаки.

— И что? — светловолосый мальчик был уже явно раздражен.

— Ничего, — Джеральд даже захихикал — не смог удержаться. Он понимал, что положение серьезное, но всё же не мог не замечать, как Арнольд реагирует на исчезновение Хельги.

— Джеральд! — воскликнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом он набрал дыхание и сказал: — Давай закончим с этим, хорошо?

— Разумеется. Она — твоя, наш герой.

— Джеральд!

— Ладно-ладно, извини… С шутками покончено.

Арнольда явно не убедили его слова, и он посмотрел на него, сузив глаза.

— Клянусь, — заявил Джеральд, вытянув правую руку, и положив левую себе на сердце.

Арнольд, похоже, был удовлетворен этими словами, и он продолжил идти, рассуждая вслух, кто кому должен позвонить. Джеральд, однако, не смог сдержать улыбку. «Суровый случай», — подумал он.

-x-x-x-

— Ну, начинай, — тихонько сказал Джерльд и подтолкнул Арнольда вперед.

На Поле Джерльда прямо на траве расселись Гарольд, Стинки, Сид, Брейни, Юджин, Ронда, Шина, Надин и Лайла — все ждали, когда же им сообщат «чрезвычайную» причину, по которой их здесь собрали. Пока что Арнольд, Фиби и Джеральд молчали, и воздух был наполнен обычными разговорами.

Арнольд прочистил горло, и все умолкли.

— Значит, так, — начал он. — Мы собрали вас здесь, потому что нам нужна ваша помощь.

Ребята продолжали сидеть молча и вопросительно смотрели на него.

— Возникла большая проблема и…

Он вдруг понял, что забыл свою заготовленную речь, и призадумался, стараясь подобрать новую стратегию. — Представьте себе, что кто-то, кто вам небезразличен, то есть, ваш друг, оказался в большой беде?

Арнольд видел, как на него внимательно смотрят девять пар глаз.

— Что если кого-нибудь из нас похитили? — он остановился, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, которую произвели его слова на одноклассников.

Девочки ахнули, у мальчиков расширились глаза, кто-то нахмурился — как будто они не были уверены, насколько всерьез это было сказано.

— И что бы вы сделали, если бы вы ничего не могли сказать родителям этого человека, потому что им наплевать и они не хотят тебя слушать? — продолжил он, довольный эффектом, произведенным его словами. — Именно в таком положении мы сейчас оказались. Джеральду, Фиби и мне больше не на кого рассчитывать. Мы только что приняли телефонный звонок о похищении, и попытались связаться с родителями жертвы, но они не стали нас слушать. И мы не можем сообщить в полицию, потому что в этом случае... Ну, мы не знаем, на что способны эти типы, и, откровенно говоря, надеюсь, нам не придется этого узнавать.

Он вздохнул, и оглядел одноклассников, как будто ожидая, что кто-то из них выскажется.

— Мы решили, что не сможем справиться с этим втроем, но, может быть, с вашей помощью нам удастся найти решение.

— Арнольд, конечно, ты можешь на нас рассчитывать, — сказал Стинки искренне.

— Я могу надрать зад кому угодно, — сказал Гарольд, напустив на себя грозный вид и высоко подняв один свой кулак. — Но похитители? Это серьезно, — он чуть нахмурился и опустил кулак.

— Секундочку, — сказала Ронда, прежде чем Арнольд успел ответить на замечание Гарольда. — А о ком мы собственно сейчас говорим?

Арнольд прикусил губу. Это был самый трудный момент, и он это понимал. Он знал, что на его друзей можно положиться, но не был уверен, станут ли они помогать _ей_. Он молил бога, чтобы у них было благоприятное расположение и, прежде чем назвать ее имя, вздохнул.

— О Хельге.

Нависшая над Полем Джеральда тишина ничуть не успокаивала Арнольда. Одноклассники пялились на него, возможно ожидая, что он скажет «Я просто шучу!». Но время шло, и они, кажется, поняли, что он этого не сделает.

— Ты это всерьез? — спросил Сид.

— Да, — Арнольд вздохнул. Он начал подозревать, что идея была не такой уж хорошей.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это Хельгу похитили? — спросила Надин, подозрительно поглядывая на Арнольда. Тот лишь кивнул.

— Давай скажем прямо, — сказала Ронда, — ты хочешь, чтобы мы спасали Хельгу Дж. Патаки?

— Ну, да…

Когда Поле Джеральда заполнилось нервным хихиканьем и откровенным хохотом, Арнольд понял, что Джеральд был прав: его план был дурацким.

— Арнольд, а тебе не приходило в голову, что это может быть просто… — начал Стинки, но Арнольд его прервал.

— Что она нас разыгрывает? Да, приходило. Слушайте, — продолжил он, — Знаю, что это звучит странно, но я не думаю, что она зашла бы так далеко. Кроме того, я разговаривал с похитителем, и он показался мне настоящим.

— Да с чего это мы будем ее спасать? — спросил Гарольд.

— Она наш друг! — в отчаянии воскликнул Арнольд, увидев, как ухмыляющиеся Ронда и Гарольд встали с травы.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Гарольд, — заговорил Джеральд, и Арнольд почувствовал, как потяжелело у него на сердце. «Спасибо, Джеральд», горько подумал он, но прежде чем он успел прервать своего друга, тот продолжил: — Я бы для тебя поступил точно также.

— А? — больше Гарольд не смог ничего выдавить.

— Ну да, вот я думаю, если бы ты угодил в беду, разве стал бы я хотя бы пальцем шевелить, чтобы тебе помочь; да и Хельга не стала бы.

Арнольд был благодарен, что Джеральд старался помочь, но он сомневался, что сарказм был лучшим способом переубедить одноклассников, поэтому он постарался придумать что-то еще.

— Знаете, Хельга не такой уж плохой человек, — реакция на это заявление была похожа на ту, которая последовала за сообщением о похищении: люди ахали и пялились на него вытаращив глаза.

Джеральд ударил себя по лбу и покачал головой, глядя на землю. А вот Фиби при словах Арнольда одобрительно улыбнулась.

— Это правда! Он делала для нас хорошие вещи! — вставила она.

— Да? Ну, например? — Ронда саркастически фыркнула.

— Ну… э… — Арнольд вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать. Он знал, что не была исключительно плохой, но ему было трудно придумать, чем это можно было подкрепить.

— Когда ее отец пытался уничтожить «Могучего Пита»? — еле слышно пробормотала Фиби, а Арнольд облегченно кивнул.

— Правильно, Фиби. Разве вы забыли об этом? Мистер Патаки тогда остановился только потому, что Хельга была с нами. Она помогала нам, как могла.

Слушатели молчали, видимо стараясь припомнить это событие. То один, то другой кивали, признавая, что таковое действительно имело место.

— А еще она смогла уговорить своего отца дать денег на нашу платформу на День города, — сказал Джеральд, удивив сам себя. — Конечно, окончилось всё кошмарно, но это она, в конце концов, заставила отца признать, что это мы сделали всю работу. Это благодаря ей мы получили признание и деньги.

Теперь Арнольд точно знал, что сказать, но решил подождать пару минут, чтобы все могли поразмыслить над словами Джеральда. После этого он прочистил горло и заговорил:

— Если бы не она, мы с Джерльдом не смогли бы спасти этот квартал. Она нам очень помогла.

Все взгляды устремились на него, как будто требуя объяснений. Однако он не хотел выкладывать всю историю. Потому что, откровенно говоря, последние несколько месяцев он сам старался забыть про «Глубокий голос» и всё что с ним было связано.

— Ладно, ладно, согласен — сказал Гарольд, к нему присоединились Сид со Стинки, а за ними согласились и остальные присутствующие на Поле Джеральда.

— Арнольд, — прервала Лайла череду соглашающихся голосов, — мне кажется, что это может быть очень-преочень рискованно.

— Знаю, — ответил тот и вздохнул. — И поэтому нам нужен план… у кого-нибудь есть какие-нибудь идеи?

— Но мы даже не знаем, кто похитители, ни сколько их, — заметил Юджин с беспокойством. — Что если их человек двадцать?

— Вряд ли, Юджин, — ответил Джеральд. — Такие обычно действуют небольшими группами.

— А откуда ты знаешь? — Гарольд нахмурился.

— Кино смотрю, Гарольд. И газеты читаю.

Арнольд закатил глаза.

— У меня есть одна идея, как узнать, где они прячутся, и кто они такие.

— Правда? — хором спросили Джеральд и Фиби. Арнольд кивнул.

— Мы можем назначить им встречу, сказав, что у нас уже есть деньги, а сами не покажемся. Мы проследим за ними, а когда они нам потом позвонят, мы притворимся, что волнуемся, из-за того, что они так и не появились.

— Но что они тогда сделают с Хельгой? — воскликнула Фиби.

— Ничего они не сделают, — Арнольд покачал головой. — Они, конечно, рассердятся, но в первую очередь они позвонят нам, чтобы узнать, почему мы не пришли. А мы соврем и скажем, что перепутали место.

Все смотрели на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Знаю, что это рискованно, но ничего другого я придумать не могу.

Один за другим присутствующие согласились.


	5. Шпионские игры

**Глава 5. Шпионские игры**

Арнольд глядел на одноклассников целую минуту, пока ему не был задан еще один трудный вопрос — на этот раз Сидом.

— А кто будет живцом?

— Живцом? — Джеральд нахмурился, но Арнольд понял, что́ Сид имеет в виду. Ведь он планировал послать кого-то следить за похитителями, и этот человек действительно будет чувствовать себя наживкой.

— Ну, Арнольд сказал, что кто-то пойдет следить за этими типами, чтоб узнать, где они прячутся, и всё такое, — разъяснил Сид. — Разве это не живец?

— Я бы не стал это так называть, Сид, — сказал Арнольд, которому было весьма неприятно такое сравнение. — Действительно, это рискованное задание, но всё же «живец» звучит хуже, чем всё обстоит на самом деле. Я бы скорее сказал «шпион».

— Без разницы… — Ронда помахала рукой, давая понять, что не имеет значения, называть ли это «живцом» или «шпионом». — Кто будет этим несчастным? Да, мы все согласились помочь спасти Хельгу, но, откровенно говоря, я не думаю, что кто-то пойдет на такой риск ради _нее_.

Некоторое время царило молчание. Арнольд хотел решиться и предложить свою кандидатуру, и уже собирался сказать «Я пойду», когда эти самые слова, произнес кто-то другой. Кто-то, от кого очень редко можно было услышать хоть слово.

Брейни.

— Ты пойдешь? — спросил Арнольд растерянно. Брейни кивнул со своего места у стены, тень которой падала ему на лицо, придавая ему таинственный вид.

— Итак, значит, Брейни будет нашим добровольцем, — объявил Джеральд. Теперь нам нужно всё тщательно распланировать. После завершения этой фазы мы снова встретимся здесь. Мы вам позвоним.

— Всем удачи! — сказал Юджин, махая рукой, и тут же споткнулся о валявшийся на траве шланг, и упал, уткнувшись лицом в землю. — Со мной всё в порядке, — промычал он, не отрывая лица от земли.

Остальные ребята встали один за другим и начали уходить с Поля Джеральда. Вскоре остались лишь четверо: Фиби, Джеральд, Брейни и Арнольд.

— Что ж, Брейни, — начал Джеральд, жестом показав застенчивому мальчику подойти к ним. — Думаю, Арнольд сейчас объяснит тебе, что делать.

Те несколько секунд тишины после замечания Ронды, Арнольд молча надеялся, что кто-нибудь поднимет руку, желая помочь Хельге. Разумеется, он и сам бы это сделал, но ведь надеяться, что это будет кто-то другой, не вредно?

И всё же он был очень удивлен, что из всех детей, собравшихся на Поле Джеральда, вызвался тихоня Брейни. Он этого совершенно не мог понять.

Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил, как Джеральд зовет его. Ну, то есть, до тех пор, пока тот не щелкнул перед его лицом пальцами, вернув Арнольда в реальность.

— Извини, — пробормотал он и пару раз моргнул. — Что ты говорил?

Джеральд закатил глаза.

— Друг мой, не будешь ли так любезен, рассказать нам свой план?

Прежде чем Арнольд успел остановить себя, из него вырвался вопрос, который уже несколько минут крутился у него в голове. Глядя на свои ботинки, он спросил:

— Почему?

— В каком смысле? — сбитый с толку Джеральд моргнул. — Должны же мы знать, что нам делать!

— Нет! Я не об этом! — Арнольд перевел взгляд на Брейни, и спросил еще раз, теперь стараясь, чтобы его слова были яснее. — Почему ты решил помочь нам?

Вечно сопящий мальчик лишь пожал плечами. Этот жест не удовлетворил любопытства Арнольда, но решил, что это сейчас было не самым важным.

«Сейчас единственное, о чем я должен думать — это безопасность Хельги», — сказал он себе.

Он вздохнул.

— Слушай, Брейни, — сказал Арнольд, когда он повел их за собой с Поля Джеральда, — сейчас мы пойдем ко мне домой и подождем, вдруг позвонят похитители. Они сказали, что позвонят сегодня попозже. А когда позвонят, мы скажем им, что деньги уже у нас, — объяснял он. — Тебе же, Брейни, нужно будет пойти в то место, в котором будет назначена встреча с ними. Будь осторожен, чтобы тебя не увидели, и проследи за ними до того места, где они прячутся.

Он вдруг остановился, отчего Джеральд и Фиби врезались друг в друга.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать всё это, Брейни? — сказал Арнольд, проигнорировав сердитое лицо Джеральда, помогавшего Фиби встать с земли.

Брейни уверенно кивнул, и Арнольд нахмурился от какого-то неуютного чувства. _Что же у него на уме_, гадал он.

-x-x-x-

На заброшенной железнодорожной станции как обычно было пусто. Вокруг не было видно ни души, а от еле слышных звуков насекомых становилось еще более жутко. Холодный влажный ветер то и дело пробрасывал по воздуху облачка пыли.

Брейни тихо сидел внутри станции, стараясь не сопеть, да и вообще не дышать.

Он не хотел, чтобы его обнаружили. Ему было нельзя, чтобы его обнаружили. Он должен был сделать так, чтобы его не обнаружили.

Он прекрасно понимал, что безопасность Хельги, а может быть и ее жизнь, зависели от того, справится ли он с этим заданием.

Брейни должен был быть осторожен. Возможно, это был их единственный шанс узнать, где скрываются похитители, и выяснить это должен был именно он.

«Отлично», — подумал он, — «эти типы опаздывают».

И в этот самый момент на станции появился мужчина возрастом лет под тридцать. Над его глазами были две густые брови, волосы его были темно-рыжие и уже чуть седые. Одну руку он постоянно держал в кармане, и Брейни старался не думать о том, что́ он там прячет.

Мужчина оглядел станцию, а потом посмотрел на часы.

Прошло несколько минут, и мужчина начал ходить взад и вперед, всё время поглядывая на часы.

— Тупые дети, прийти вовремя не могут, — проворчал он, а укрывшийся в тени Брейни поднял бровь. _Да он ведь сам опоздал._

Брейни сузил глаза, когда заметил какое-то движение у двери, через которую зашел мужчина. Он мог поклясться, что заметил там какую-то тень.

— Эй, Фрэнк, — позвал мужской голос, а рыжий человек закатил глаза.

— Чего тебе, Эрл? — спросил явно раздраженный Фрэнк.

Теперь Брейни знал, что был прав: он видел тень. Второй мужчина, Эрл, был черноволос, и выглядел, прямо скажем, не очень смышленым.

— Эта девчонка меня уже достала, — сказал он, и у Брейни сжалось сердце. _Хельга..._

— А я тебе говорил ее не будить, идиот! — огрызнулся Фрэнк сквозь стиснутые зубы, повернувшись к Эрлу. — Залезай обратно в эту вонючую машину, и делай что велено: не спускай с нее глаз. Если она сбежит, до следующего утра ты не доживешь!

Эрл сглотнул и подчинился.

«Я должен добраться до машины», — сказал себе Брейни и последовал за Эрлом, всё еще пользуясь темнотой для укрытия.

Откровенно говоря, никогда в жизни он еще так не боялся, но он понимал, что ради Хельги должен сделать это.

К счастью, Фрэнк отвернулся от двери, и это позволило Брейни выскользнуть наружу. За пределами станции его встретил холодный ветер, переносивший клубы пыли, от которой он чуть не расчихался, но кое-как смог удержаться.

— Не смей меня и пальцем тронуть, идиот! — из старого светло-желтого «Цуру» донесся еле слышный знакомый голос, от чего у Брейни подпрыгнуло сердце. Там была Хельга.

— Ай! — из открытой двери развалюхи послышался возглас мужчины по имени Эрл. — Эй, Фрэнк, пожалуйста, быстрее!

Из-за каких-то мусорных баков Брейни расслышал, как Фрэнк вышел из станции. Двое мужчин о чем-то спорили, и голос Хельги тоже всё еще было слышно.

Хотя она практически кричала, расслышать ее было очень трудно — из-за того, что она была на заднем сиденье и из-за громкого спора мужчин. Кажется, она говорила что-то вроде «Выпустите меня!» и «Меня это уже достало, придурки!»

Брейни нахмурился. Его удивило, что даже то, что она была похищена, никак не повлияло на ее крутой нрав. Он потом он неслышно усмехнулся. Может быть, она и испугана до смерти, но она была не из тех девчонок, кто станет тихо ждать, пока ее спасут, или топиться в собственных слезах от отчаяния.

— Аррх! — Фрэнк сдвинул Эрла в сторону и открыл одну из передних дверей машины. Он запрыгнул внутрь, и через темные окна Брейни разглядел, как мужчина засовывает Хельге в рот кляп.

Бесполезно, это не заставило ее замолчать. Ее голос стал еще менее разборчивым, но Брейни до сих пор мог его слышать с заднего сиденья «Цуру».

— Сваливаем отсюда, — сказал крайне раздраженный Фрэнк, — Эти кретины уже не придут.

— Давно пора! — Эрл хлопнул в ладоши, открыл дверь с водительской стороны, но Фрэнк снова сдвинул его в сторону и сам уселся за руль.

Эрл пожал плечами, и как только он прыгнул на пассажирское место, Фрэнк вывел машину на дорогу.

Брейни тихо чертыхнулся. Ну и как ему теперь за ними следить? Бежать за ними было бесполезно, но что-то делать всё равно было нужно, и поэтому он все-таки побежал.

Словно по божественному проведению мимо проехало такси. Он выставил руку и машина остановилась. Брейни даже не знал, достаточно ли у него денег на такси, но у него не было никакой другой возможности не упустить похитителей.

— Следуйте за желтым «Цуру», — сказал Брейни, почувствовав себя героем боевика. Он усмехнулся своей шальной мысли, а водитель такси уставился на своего странного клиента.

-x-x-x-

— Арнольд, может, прекратишь уже? — застонал Джеральд, закатывая глаза. — У меня от тебя уже голова кружится.

Его действительно уже достало нервное беспокойство его друга. Арнольд ходил по взад и вперед по главной комнате пансиона, всё время поглядывая на телефон.

Вот уже полтора часа они ждали хоть каких-нибудь вестей от Брейни или похитителей. Фиби тоже беспокоилась, но она не ходила из стороны в сторону, а сидела, перелистывая страницы книги. Хотя как раз сейчас она отлучилась в туалет.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — ответил Арнольд, так и не остановившись, и даже посмотрев на Джеральда. — Я нервничаю и беспокоюсь.

— Знаю, знаю, — Джеральд снова закатил глаза. — Тебе хотелось самому быть рыцарем в сияющих доспехах.

Арнольд вдруг встал и холодно глянул на Джеральда.

— Прекрати это, Джеральд.

— Кто, я? Но это не я же втю…

— И не надо об этом шутить. Никто ни в кого не втюрился.

— Хмм… — Джеральд наклонил голову, притворяясь, что размышляет. — А ты прав, может ты и не втюрился в нее. Может, просто на нее запал.

Если б взглядом можно было убить, Джеральда бы уже не было на этом свете.

— А это разве не одно и то же? — сказал Арнольд, тяжело вздохнув.

Джеральд пожал плечами.

— Как ты вообще можешь шутить, когда знаешь, что два твоих друга в беде.

— Не скрою, я беспокоюсь за Хельгу. И всё равно я не понимаю, чего ты так разволновался. Что же до Брейни… никто его за хвост не тянул.

И сказав это, Джеральд задумался, почему Брейни поступил подобным образом. Никогда он не считал Брейни храбрецом, впрочем, и знал он о нем очень мало. Не мог ли Брейни пойти на такой риск по каким-то своим скрытым мотивам?

В этот момент вернулась Фиби, она села рядом с Джеральдом и продолжила чтение «Историка» Елизаветы Костовой. И Джеральд тут же забыл и о Брейни, и о Хельге.

-x-x-x-

— Круглый театр? — прошептал Брейни и нахмурился. «Так они здесь прячутся?» — подумал он, разглядывая старое здание и вывеску над ним.

Желтый «Цуру» был припаркован рядом со зданием, и пару минут назад он видел, как двое похитителей вошли внутрь.

Он заплатил водителю пять долларов и вышел из такси. На плохо слушающихся ногах он подошел к театру. «Мне конец», — угрюмо подумал он и сглотнул.

Как только он вошел внутрь, он услышал приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся из-за сцены. Укрывшись в тени, он двинулся более уверенно. На сцене он увидел рваный занавес, который мог оказаться полезным. Пользуясь им для маскировки, Брейни двинулся дальше, пока не увидел деревянную дверь, а голоса стали громче. Он прижал ухо к двери, стараясь расслышать, что же там говорят.

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — голос так напугал Брейни, что он отпрыгнул от двери и упал на спину. К счастью, захваченный им занавес смягчил и заглушил падение.

Он прошел к другому концу сцены, где увидел вторую дверь, очень похожую на ту, у которой стоял секунды назад, вот только на ней красовалась ржавая звезда, обозначавшая, что когда-то тут была гримерка.

Его руки слегка тряслись, он совершенно бесшумно отворил дверь и вступил в маленькую комнатку с темными грязными стенами. Через оконце в комнату проливалось немного света, и под ним Брейни увидел картину, от которой у него застыло сердце.


	6. Кошмар для похитителей

**Глава 6. Кошмар для похитителей**

— Черт б всех побрал! — воскликнула Хельга, оскалившись шагая по пустым коридорам школы № 118. Пару минут назад звонок огласил начало большой перемены, и она только что вышла из туалета. — Ненавижу, когда Фиби исчезает, не сказав, куда идет, — жаловалась она. — И вообще, куда все подевались?

Не смотря на большую перемену в школе было необычно тихо. Выглянув в окно, она увидела, что это было из-за того, что большинство сейчас было на улице, они играли. Она тоже вышла, стараясь найти свою подругу, но ее нигде не было.

Она оглядела малышню: первоклашек, второклашек, третьеклашек, потом учеников постарше. Фиби среди них ее не было. Хельга обошла игровую площадку, но судя по всему, не было вообще никого из четвертого класса. За исключением…

Она застонала в раздражении, заметив продолговатую голову, увенчанную косматой шевелюрой. Арнольд вошел здание школы вместе с Джеральдом. Они, очевидно, направлялись в столовую и о чем-то оживленно разговаривали.

— Арнольд, — произнесла она и начала свой монолог. — Ну и кретин. Как же раздражает этот болван. Этот безнадежный тупица. Как я его презираю! — И в то же время…

В одно мгновение черты ее лица смягчились, она быстро скрылась за мусорными баками, где достала золотой медальон в форме сердца, на котором была фотография улыбающегося Арнольда.

— Я люблю его! То, как он со всеми дружелюбен. То, как он ни к кому не предосудителен, принимает всех такими, как они есть! И верит, что внутри каждого есть что-то хорошее… Мой свет в туннеле, который мы зовем жизнью… Как люблю я эту улыбку, что появляется под сенью твоих изумрудных глаз... Как обожаю я эти васильковые локоны, что танцуют в летнем бризе... Как жду я того дня, когда ты увидишь меня, наконец, в совсем другом свете. Дня, когда я смогу перестать издеваться над тобой, скрывать за притворной злобой свой самый глубокий, самый сокровенный секрет... Дня, когда мы оба, наконец, обретем счастье. Ведь судьбой нам уготовано быть вместе...

Она завершила изливать душу и приготовилась к тому, что должно было идти дальше — нужно было дать по роже тяжело сопящему Брейни. Кулак уже был наготове.

Вот только никто за ней не сопел.

_Брейни?_

В недоумении она обернулась, и в тоже мгновение мир погрузился во тьму.

-x-x-x-

Она не знала почему, не знала как, но очнувшись, Хельга обнаружила, что находится на заднем сидении движущегося автомобиля. Голова была как в тумане, зрение тоже.

Она увидела какого-то мужчину, который вел автомобиль, а наклонив голову, разглядела на пассажирском сидении еще одного. Хельга несколько раз моргнула, стараясь прояснить глаза и мысли.

_Какого черта я здесь делаю?_

Голова кружилась, и она совершенно потеряла ориентацию. Она сейчас даже имя свое с трудом могла вспомнить. Наверное, так себя чувствуют от какого-нибудь клофелина. Хотя… может, ее действительно чем-то траванули.

— Э-эм, — простонала она, даже не заметив, как на нее обеспокоенно оглянулись мужчины. — Где это я?..

С внезапным просветлением сознания пришло понимание того, что здесь ее не должно было быть. Она этих типов не знала. Она сейчас должна была быть в школе. Последнее, что она помнила — была ее речь об Арнольде и то, что Брейни не оказалось рядом.

Ее глаза расширились, когда она поняла, что ее похитили… или что-то в этом духе. Но прежде чем она успела подумать что-то еще, мужчина с пассажирского сиденья приложил ей к носу и рту какой-то серый клок ткани, и Хельга вновь погрузилась во тьму.

-x-x-x-

То ли во сне, то ли наяву, Хельга чувствовала, как на ее лицо льется холодная вода, и ее трясет пара чьих-то рук. Она ничего не соображала, но понимала, что ей нужно прийти в себя.

Кажется, ее хлестали по щекам. Когда она открыла глаза, она поняла, что щеки действительно болели. Она вспомнила заднее сиденье какой-то старой машины, и тогда на нее свалилось осознание реальности: ее похитили.

Один из похитителей стоял над ней, очевидно именно он пытался разбудить ее, шлепая по щекам. Хельга глянула в сторону и увидела стакан воды, что объясняло ощущение того, что ее поливают водой — так тоже пытались ее будить.

Она огляделась и почувствовала, как ее сковал страх, когда поняла, что была заперта в темной маленькой обветшалой комнате. Хельга вдруг выпрыгнула из-под мужчины, и уставилась на него, тяжело дыша. Тот наклонил голову, как будто был удивлен испуганной реакции девочки.

«Где я?» — подумала она. Не имело смысла врать себе: она была жутко испугана. Но нельзя было давать понять это похитителям.

Страх — это мощное оружие. Она это понимала.

Хельга закрыла глаза и набрала в грудь воздуха, стараясь успокоиться.

— Тебе нечего бояться, — сказал мужчина, когда она открыла глаза.

Она подняла бровь.

— Кто тут кого боится, чувырло? — сказала она привычным грубым тоном.

Мужчина заморгал от удивления и несколько секунд не мог собраться со словами. «Отлично», — удовлетворенно подумала Хельга и усмехнулась.

— Оно и видно, — сказал мужчина, отошедший от короткого удивления, — то-то ты так подпрыгнула

— Еще бы! А кто не отпрыгнет от тебя подальше? Очень мне надо, чтобы ты меня своими лапами за плечи трогал! — она чуть не кричала, и мужчина откинул руки в воздух.

Мужчина приподнял бровь. Очевидно, ему было трудно поверить, что маленькая девочка разговаривать с похитителями таким тоном.

Он покачал головой и достал бумажный пакет.

— Я тебя разбудил, чтобы ты могла поесть, — сказал он и достал из пакета длинную булку. — Надо же тебе есть. Ты ведь проголодалась?

Хельга смотрела на него с подозрением. _Что он задумал?_

— Ты со вчерашнего дня спишь, — сказал мужчина, и глаза Хельги расширились. _Я целый день проспала!_

— Чего? Почему? — закричала она.

— Н-ну… Ты ведь… Мы же тебя… — забормотал ее похититель.

— Где я? — Хельга злобно зыркнула на него.

— Этого тебе знать не нужно, — произнес холодный голос из-за спины Хельги, и она обернулась посмотреть, кто это. — Да мы тебе и не скажем. — Во втором мужчине Хельга узнала водителя той развалюхи, в которой она вчера очнулась.

— Я требую, чтобы… — начала она грозным тоном, однако к ее удивлению этот мужчина ничуть не поддался.

— Ты тут ничего не «требуешь», сопля, — сказал он и скрестил руки на груди.

Хельга была выбита из колеи, ведь она ожидала, что ее план сработает. Кричать на людей, приказывать им — это всегда срабатывало. Вот, даже и на другом похитителе сработало.

Но этот казался сильнее, смелее, и она видела, что запугать такого будет непросто. Хельга уперлась спиной в одну из стен комнаты, тоже рассержено скрестила руки на груди, и начала думать о том, как еще можно использовать ее печально известный суровый характер.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — спросила она похитителя.

— От тебя? — на его сердитом лице появилась усмешка. — Ха! Нам совершенно ничего от тебя не надо.

Бровь Хельги приподнялась с одной стороны.

— Так какого фига вы меня здесь держите?

— Нам нужны деньги Большого Боба. Вот, что нам нужно.

— То есть, это похищение.

— Оно самое. А теперь ешь, пока я не передумал, и не решил оставить тебя голодать.

— Фрэнк, нельзя ж ее голодом морить, — тихо сказал мужчина с батоном в руках.

— Заткнись, Эрл, — огрызнулся Фрэнк и закатил глаза. — Хельга Патаки… Дочь Большого Боба, — он коварно улыбнулся Хельге, — лучше не делай никаких глупостей, девчонка.

Сказав это, он вышел из комнаты, громко захлопнув за собой дверь, успев перед этим бросить убийственный взгляд своему сообщнику, который молча пялился на него, так и держа в руках булку.

— Ненавижу, когда у Фрэнка плохое настроение, — сказал Эрл, скорее самому себе, чем девочке перед ним. — На, ешь, Хельга, — сказал он как можно вежливее, и протянул ей булку.

Хельга нахмурилась. Она не знала, стоит ли ей ее брать… Но она так проголодалась…

— Не боись, — он чуть усмехнулся. — Мертвая ты нам не нужна. Нам ж никто за тебя мертвую не заплатит, да?

Господи… какой же этот парень был придурок!

«Ну, а теперь, перейдем к приятному...» — подумала Хельга, и на ее лице появилась вредная улыбка. Озорной блеск в глазах явно не сулил ничего хорошего.

-x-x-x-

— А ну проваливай отсюда, шмакодявка! — заорала Хельга, и швырнула в Эрла кирпичный обломок, от которого он едва сумел увернуться. Вслед полетел еще один обломок.

— Ай! — он скорчился от боли, когда второй обломок угодил ему по голове. — Хельга, ты чё!

— Ты! Я тебя здесь видеть не желаю, и сколько можно тебе повторять, МАРШ ОТСЕДА!

— Но Хельга… — взмолился он, — я принес тебе сэндвич с ветчиной!

— А ну, так надо ж было с этого и начинать, — сказала она и потерла руки, в предвкушении обеда.

Эрл выдавил улыбку, и передал ей сэндвич и большую бутылку лимонада «Яху».

— Давно пора, — огрызнулась Хельга, и начала уплетать еду. — На чё пялишься, упырок?

— Ни на что.

— Тогда чё здесь делаешь? Щас же убрался! — крикнула Хельга и швырнула в Эрла еще один камень.

Эрл вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Наверное, он надеялся, что Фрэнк поскорее вернется.

А вот Хельга хотела прямо противоположного. Второй похититель заставлял ее слегка нервничать. Как не пыталась она навязать ему свою волю, в результате Фрэнк лишь еще больше сердился.

Хельга улыбнулась. _Ну, по крайней мере, скоро я его совсем достану..._

Пока Хельга жевала сэндвич (отличный, надо заметить) и размышляла о своем незавидном положении, она услыхала, как Фрэнк снова орал на Эрла.

— Ты не должен давать ей, что она просит!

— Из-з-звини, Фрэнк, — промямлил неуклюжий похититель.

— Соображать надо! Черт тебя дери, Эрл! Она тут пленница! Не твоя хозяйка! Ты ей не прислуга!

— Я просто хотел помочь…

— Хельга захихикала, ей было почти жаль беднягу, а Фрэнк сейчас, наверное, был красный как помидор.

Как и следовало ожидать, дверь комнаты с грохотом распахнулась, и в дверном проеме показался ее похититель. Он сжимал кулаки, а вена на его лбу надулась и пульсировала.

— Ты меня уже достала! — проорал он, подтвердив предположение Хельги о том, что он находился на грани кипения.

— А что я сделала? — спросила Хельга, корча из себя невинность.

— Тут тебе не санаторий, малявка!

— А Эрл был так любезен ко мне… почему вы не можете быть таким же? — сказала она и похлопала ресницами. Ей самой было противно вести себя так по-девчачьи, но чтобы спровоцировать Фрэнка приходилось терпеть.

— С меня хватит. Всё, больше ничего не получишь, — сказал он и вырвал их рук Хельги сэндвич.

— Эй! — она вскочила на ноги и бросила ему убийственный взгляд. — А ну верни, ты, зас…!

— Ну-ну… ты следила бы за своим языком, а? — Фрэнк проигнорировал ее взгляд, и вместо этого нагло заулыбался.

Хельга молнией кинулась на него. _Тот, кто тронул мою ветчину живым не уйдет!_

Но у Фрэнка тоже была хорошая реакция, он отшвырнул сэндвич в сторону, угодив Эрлу в рожу, и крепко схватил Хельгу за запястье. Она собрала все оставшиеся силы и со всех маху пнула его.

От боли Фрэнк заорал и сложился пополам. Ведь Хельга пнула его… ну, вы понимаете… в очень чувствительное место.

— Арррххх! Не понимаю, какого фига я вообще тебя похищал! Ты худший кошмар!

— Ну, так отпусти, — сказала она с вызовом.

— Пока мы не получим выкуп, ты никуда не пойдешь, — Фрэнк оттолкнул ее в сторону и покинул комнату настолько быстро, насколько мог мужчина в его положении.

— Это ты так думаешь! — прокричала Хельга и захлопнула за ним дверь.

_Надолго я здесь не задержусь._

-x-x-x-

_Дзззыынь._

Арнольд подпрыгнул и подбежал к телефону, по дороге споткнувшись.

— Алло, Брейни? — сказал он, взяв трубку.

— Я ее нашел, — просто сказал сопящий голос.

— Да? — у Арнольда чуть отлегло на сердце. — Где? С ней всё в порядке? — спросил он, страстно желая услышать ответы, но тщетно.

Брейни уже повесил трубку.


	7. Он ее нашел!

**Глава 7. Он ее нашел!**

Брейни отворил деревянную дверь и свет, проливающийся через оконце, озарил картину, от которой у него застыло сердце. Там на полу лежала розовая лента, а рядом с нею — несколько красных пятен: _кровь_.

Оставалось лишь гадать, был ли это бант Хельги. Вероятно да, ведь он не выглядел таким же старым, как остальные вещи в театре, а значит, он не отсюда. И эта лента была похожа на бант, с которым всё время ходила Хельга.

Но кровь… Она тоже была ее? Она была ранена?

Он сглотнул и решил, что лучше об этом не думать. Однако ленту всё же подобрал.

Оглянувшись налево, он увидел еще одну дверь. Она выглядела крепче и массивнее, и на ней не было следов ржавчины.

Он подошел к двери и взялся за ручку. Он уже собрался открыть дверь, но вдруг услышал голос из-за спины. Он онемел от страха.

-x-x-x-

— Вот... Черт! — простонала Хельга, разглядывая сооруженную ею башню из ящиков. — Мне еще ящики нужны…

Этим идиотским похищением она уже была сыта по горло. Заставить Эрла выпустить ее, обдурив его, не получалось («Даже он не _настолько_ туп», — подумала она); Фрэнк, казалось, готов был отколотить ее и вышвырнуть прочь — но не делал ни того, ни другого. За первое она была благодарна, а вот второе выводило ее из себя.

Она устала, проголодалась, хотела принять ванну, ну и вообще, в ее представление о том, как хорошо проводить время, не входило прозябание в темной сырой комнате, где она была совершенно одна, и где ей было совершенно нечем заняться.

Так что она решила сбежать. Она не знала, сколько еще ей здесь торчать, пока родители не соизволят уплатить выкуп (если вообще соизволят), но просто сидеть и ждать она не собиралась.

— Ваще красота! — жаловалась она неизвестно кому. — Теперь я должна сидеть здесь и гадать, не будет ли Большой Боб любезен заплатить за меня выкуп… А если он заплатит… Боже, я уже сейчас могу это представить: «За те деньги, что я за тебя заплатил, я мог рассчитывать на нечто большее, дамочка! Ну почему ты не можешь быть хоть немного похожей на Ольгу!..» Просто класс...

Терпеть этого она больше не могла, и у нее созрел план.

Вокруг нее была куча всяких разных ящиков, вот она и решила поставить их друг на друга, чтобы дотянутся до вентиляции, а там и найти путь наружу.

Как-то слишком похоже на кино, думала она, но иного выхода она не видела. Да и руки уже чесались сделать хоть что-нибудь.

К несчастью для нее, потолок в помещении был высокий, а ящиков недостаточно. По ее прикидкам, будь у нее еще пара ящиков, или кто-то, на кого можно было бы опереться, она бы обязательно добралась.

— Надо дотянуться до этой чертовой вентиляции! — в расстройстве воскликнула, тщетно вытягиваясь на цыпочках, стоя на самом верхнем ящике. Весьма опасное занятие, так можно и упасть. Собственно, она и упала.

Колонна из ящиков почти не шелохнулась, зато Хельга грохнулась плашмя спиной на пол. К счастью, под ней оказались какие-то картонные коробки, и они смягчили падение.

Она стиснула зубы, стараясь не закричать. Ведь тогда в комнату наверняка ворвутся Эрл с Фрэнком, и она сразу поймут, что она задумала. Но надо признать, было очень больно.

При падении ее медальон сорвался с шеи и оказался в паре футов от нее.

Хельга ахнула, испугавшись, что он может сломаться. Взяв его в руки, она убедилась, что с ним всё в порядке. Она сладко облегченно вздохнула и прижала медальон к груди.

— О, Арнольд… — прошептала она, — Ну кого я пытаюсь обдурить? Мне так страшно… Во что же я вляпалась? А что если мне не удастся сбежать? Что если я никогда отсюда не выберусь? Что же мне делать, если я никогда больше не увижу твоей милой продолговатой головы, не услышу твой сладкий голос, не вкушу аромат твоих прекрасных волос... Арнольд, любовь моя... увижу ли я тебя еще когда-нибудь? — сказав это, она не смогла удержаться и всхлипнула. Она понимала, что на ее глазах наворачивались слезы. Но она их сдерживала. Хельга Дж. Патаки не какой-нибудь нытик.

_Патаки никогда не плачут._

— Я клянусь тебе, о мой возлюбленный василькововласый ангел, что я не успокоюсь, пока не выберусь отсюда. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вырваться из этой тьмы, в которой я прозябаю, и меня вновь озарило твое сияние!..

_Фуффх, фуффх, фуффх…_

Натренированным жестом Хельга откинула кулак и удовлетворенно услышала звук разбитых очков.

Но стоило ей опустить кулак, ее глаза расширились, она обернулась и уставилась на распростертого на полу беднягу, которому только что дала по роже.

— Боже мой! Брейни! — воскликнула она и опустилась рядом с ним на колени. — Ты как, в порядке?

Тот кивнул, но когда он вставал, Хельга заметила, как он качается на ногах.

— Боже… Прости меня, Брейни, я не хотела, — сказала она искренне, и в то же время, нахмурилась столь странному появлению этого мальчика.

— С тобой всё в по… — начал он сквозь сопение, но Хельга его прервала.

— Конечно в порядке, — сказала она без эмоций, пытаясь казаться спокойной и невозмутимой. Но всё же ее любопытство возобладало, и она спросила: — Как ты себя попал?

— Проследил, — просто ответил он.

— Понятно… А как ты вошел в комнату?

— Дверь не заперта.

— Не заперта? — Хельга была так удивлена этому открытию, что тут же подбежала к двери, которую к тому времени успел захлопнуть сквозняк, и попробовала ее отворить.

Безуспешно.

— Брейни, эта дверь _заперта_, — заявила она.

Он нахмурился, подошел к ней и попробовал сам. Хельга, глядя на это, лишь закатила глаза. Потом она поняла.

— Эту дверь можно открыть снаружи, но не изнутри, — объяснила она, чувствуя, как было вспыхнувшая надежда, таяла на глазах.

— Наверное, — согласился Брейни и оставил дверь в покое.

— Ну как ты мог дать ей захлопнуться! — крикнула Хельга, которой в этот момент очень хотелось кого-нибудь обругать. — Черт б тебя, Брейни!

Он ничего не ответил; только опустил глаза.

— Ну ладно… — Хельга вздохнула. — Так ты выследил, где меня прячут? — спросила она, приподняв свою бровь с одной стороны.

Он снова кивнул.

— Почему?

— Меня послали.

Хельга нахмурилась.

— Кто тебя послал?

Брейни собирался ответить, но не успел, потому что какой-то шум снаружи заставил обоих застыть на месте.

— Не важно, — сказала Хельга. — Нужно вытащить тебя отсюда. Видишь, я тут башню построила из ящиков, чтобы добраться до вентиляции, но мне не хватает высоты, — объяснила она, показывая на свою конструкцию. — Может, если я встану на твои плечи, я смогу до нее дотянуться, о потом затащу и тебя... Попробуем?

Брейни опять кивнул и начал карабкаться.

Они уже собирались забраться на гору коробок, но тут Хельга застыла. Потому что она явно расслышала неуклонно приближающиеся неуклюжие шаги Эрла. Не вызывало сомнений, что он собирается войти в комнату.

— Живо, Брейни! — шепнула она, подталкивая его. Она понимала, что им не выбраться отсюда, по крайней мере, не им обоим.

Наверх они забрались в один момент, и теперь Хельге нужно было быстро соображать.

— Лезь первым, потом затянешь меня, — сказала она, и он кивнул.

Брейни до сих пор никак не показывал, что услышал Эрла, но теперь, когда тот уронил что-то вроде ключей, он взволновано оглянулся на Хельгу и потряс головой.

— Нет, — сказал он, — ты первая.

— Пожалуйста, Брейни, не тупи, — возразила Хельга. — Знаешь, как они рассердятся, если увидят тебя здесь. Беги и приведи помощь.

Он снова затряс головой. Хельга подивилась тому, каким упрямым он может быть.

— Слушай, Брейни, — начала она опять сердитым шепотом, — у нас сейчас на эту чушь нет времени. Сваливай отсюда и приведи того, кто сможет помочь, или я тебя отметелю, как никогда раньше.

Он опять затряс головой, и у Хельги кончилось терпение. Он силой затолкала его в вентиляционное отверстие, а потом грохнулась на пол как раз в тот момент, когда открылась дверь, и в комнате показался Эрл; в одной руке он держал бутылку лимонада, а в другой — какой-то пакет.

— Хельга, угадай, что… — он затих, увидев рассыпавшуюся гору ящиков и лежавшую на них Хельгу.

— Что здесь творится? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.

— Ничего, — сказала Хельга с широченной улыбкой, которая впрочем скоро сменилась гримасой от боли от ее второго падения.

— Только не говори мне, что ты пыталась вбежать, — сказал Эрл, осуждающе помахав ей указательным пальцем.

— Ладно, не скажу.

— Хельга!

— Чего?

— Тебе нельзя сбегать. Фрэнку это не понравится.

— А мне какое дело, что́ ему нравится? — с вызовом сказала Хельга, заметив волнение в собственном голосе. — Это что, шкварки? — добавила она, показав на пакет в левой руке Эрла.

— Ну, да, — ответил он. — Я думал дать их тебе, но раз ты не вела себя как хорошая девочка, наверное, я съем их сам.

— Ага, щас, — она опустила бровь и кинулась на Эрла, схватив пакет, и тут же принялась из него есть. — Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь, это я здесь проголодалась, и это я съем всё сама, понял, шмакодявка?

-x-x-x-

Брейни наблюдал за этой сценой из вентиляции и чуть улыбнулся. Судя по всему, Хельге пока что ничего не угрожало, и к счастью она до сих пор никак не пострадала.

Теперь нужно сделать так, как она велела, и привести помощь.

Вот он и позвонил Арнольду. Обшарив карманы, он обнаружил, что после такси у него осталась пара монет — на несколько минут разговора хватит. Ему было достаточно и одной.

— Алло, Брейни? — спросил взволнованный голос Арнольда после первого звонка.

— Я ее нашел, — просто сказал Брейни, решив не тратить монеты на лишние детали.

— Да? Где? С ней всё в порядке? — принялся расспрашивать Арнольд, но Брейни казалось, что это не лучший способ сообщить ему обо всем.

Он повесил трубку и снова посмотрел на Круглый театр. Ему хотелось еще понаблюдать за ним, прежде чем пойти к Арнольду и рассказать все, что он видел. Ведь пока что он знал лишь, что Хельгу держат в Круглом театре, и что в похищении было замешано двое мужчин. Конечно, этой информации было недостаточно.

Он снова пошел к старому зданию, твердо решив, узнать как можно больше.

-x-x-x-

— Кто это был? — спросила Фиби, вернувшись из ванной комнаты в подвале (лучшей в этом доме) и взволновано посмотрела на Арнольда.

— Брейни, — вздохнул Арнольд, поняв, что она, видимо, услышала, как только что прозвонил телефон.

— Он ее нашел? — спросила она с воспрянувшей надеждой.

— Да, — ответил Арнольд, и ее губы изогнулись улыбкой, — но он почти ничего не сказал.

Улыбка тут же сошла. Джеральд подошел к ней и, стараясь поддержать, обхватил ее рукой за плечи.

— Всё будет в порядке, Фиби. Мы ее найдем, — сказал он ей.

— Да, найдем, — согласился Арнольд, а потом, посмотрев в окно, внезапно сменил тему разговора. — Уже темнеет, — заметил он.

— Сегодня мы уже ничего не успеем сделать, — высказался Джеральд. — Что бы мы не решили предпринять, придется подождать до завтра.

Арнольду нечего было ему возразить. Прямо сейчас они ничего не могли сделать. Он кивнул.

Следующие минуты прошли в неловкой и тревожной тишине. Долгое время никто не проронил ни слова. Фиби снова принялась за чтение «Историка», Арнольд продолжил ходить из стороны в сторону (хотя, кажется, и не так нервно как раньше), а Джеральд рассеяно крутил кубик Рубика.

— Надо позвонить остальным, — сказал в конце концов Арнольд, — чтобы сообщить, что до завтра мы не будем предпринимать никаких действий.

Джеральд с Фиби снова кивнули, и точно в этот момент позвонил телефон.

Арнольд тут же не подбежал к нему и схватил трубку, и лишь с нею в руках, пришел в себя и понял, что происходит.

— Алло? — сказал он через несколько секунд, и встряхнул головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Привет, — по сопящему голосу Арнольд понял, что звонит Брейни.

— Брейни! Где ты? Что случилось? Где она? И какого черта ты повесил трубку? — последнее он сказал так раздраженно, что сам себя удивил. — Прости, — он прочистил горло. — Меня немного занесло…

— Ничего, — просопел Брейни.

— Всё-таки, где ты? У нас к тебе куча вопросов. Может, придешь ко мне домой и расскажешь, что видел?

— Да. Иду.

— Отлично. Тогда мы будем тебя ждать. И Брейни?

— Да?

— Пожалуйста, побыстрее… — завершил он разговор умоляющим тоном, повесил трубку и уселся рядом со своим другом. Он чувствовал себя как-то неуютно — было что-то неприятное в том, что это Брейни выслеживал похитителей. Да и рубленые ответы Брейни ему не нравились.

Потом он сказал Джеральду и Фиби, что Брейни скоро будет здесь, а им нужно позвонить одноклассникам, чтобы как можно скорее еще раз собрать всех на Поле Джеральда.

— Знаю, что уже темно, но поразмыслить над ситуацией это нам не помешает, — объяснил он.

Джеральд кивнул.

— Только бы у них с родителями проблем не было.

— Кстати о родителях… — начал Арнольд, но когда осознал, что говорит вслух, его голос сошел на нет.

— Что такое, приятель? — спросил Джеральд.

— Э-э, ничего… Просто… я вспомнил, что у меня есть одно дело, — ответил Арнольд, гадая, есть ли у него время на задуманное. Как долго Брейни будет добираться до «Сансет Армс»?

Джеральд включил телевизор, сказав что-то вроде «Скучновато...», и сел рядом с Фиби, которая снова вернулась к чтению.

Включившийся телевизор окончательно убедил Арнольда. Он взял куртку и сказал:

— Вы начинайте всех обзванивать. Я вернусь через несколько минут.

Он скрылся за дверью прежде чем успела закончиться реклама «Биперов Большого Боба».


	8. Еще одна попытка

**Глава 8. Еще одна попытка**

Добежав до двери, Арнольд совсем запыхался. Теперь ему оставалось надеяться на лучшее. Это был его второй шанс (и, вероятно, последний), и он не собирался его упускать.

Он должен был заставить Патаки его выслушать, во что бы то ни стало.

Мальчик набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и постучал в дверь три раза. Ответа не было.

Через минуту он постучал еще раз, и на пороге показалась Мириам, которая выглядела такой же сонной, как и несколько часов назад.

— А, — воскликнула она при виде его, — ты друг Хельги, да?

— Да. Я — Арнольд, — он кивнул.

— Ой, так хорошо, что ты к нам зашел. Давай, заходи, — поприветствовала она и, когда он вошел, закрыла за ним дверь.

Он оглядел комнату и увидел, что отец Хельги уже не смотрел футбол. Теперь он смотрел по спортивному каналу реслинг.

Мириам, ничего не сказав Арнольду, пошла через комнату, и он предположил, что ему следует идти за ней.

Но потом он увидел как Боб Патаки, повернулся и заметил его. Сбитое с толку выражение на лице мужчины заставило Арнольда остановиться.

— Мириам, — сказал Боб своей жене, — Это ты его в дом впустила?

Арнольду показалось очень невежливым то, что о нем говорят так, будто его здесь нет. Но он ничего не сказал, только нахмурился.

— А, да… — сказала она, вспомнив, что действительно за ней кто-то вошел. — Ты ведь друг Хельги, да? — добавила она, остановив свой взгляд на мальчике.

— И ты, надо полагать, хотел бы ее видеть, да? — спросил Боб. — Стой-ка. А не ты ли приходил сюда пару часов назад? — он посмотрел на Арнольда сузив глаза.

— Да, сэр, это был я. Но я так и не смог ее увидеть.

— Ну, тогда топай наверх, она у себя. И не заставляй меня тратить на себя свое время, понял?

Арнольд в раздражении закатил глаза, а внимание мистера Патаки вернулось к телевизору. У него не было времени на весь этот бред. Нужно было переходить к крайним мерам.

«Больше никакого добренького Арнольда», — сказал он себе, а потом подошел к телевизору и выключил его.

— Ты чё, белены объелся! — проревел Боб. Его лицо было красным, как дорожный знак «STOP».

— Слушайте, мистер Патаки, — голос Арнольда был ровным, хотя в мыслях он сейчас молился за свою жизнь. — Я уже давно пытаюсь вам что-то сказать, а вы не хотите меня слушать. Мне это уже надоело, и теперь я заставлю вас выслушать меня, чего бы мне это не стоило.

— УБИРАЙСЯ! — заорал мистер Патаки. — Вон из моего дома!

— Нет! — закричал в ответ Арнольд, прежде чем успел себя остановить.

Мужчина, большой и страшный, встал с дивана, и было пошел к Арнольду, но тут заговорила Мириам.

— Эй, Би, ну давай дадим Альфреду сказать, что он хочет, — сказала она, а Арнольд даже не стал ее поправлять. Его вытянутая голова сейчас была занята куда более важными вещами, чем его имя, а именно заставить мистера Патаки выслушать себя и при этом как-то выжить.

— Мистер Патаки, — сказал он, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм, не смотря на резкие движения Большого Боба. Правда, его слегка потрясывало — то ли от страха, то ли от гнева и возмущения, он и сам точно не знал — он продолжил: — Я понимаю, что я вас отвлекаю, и что вы не хотите видеть меня в своем доме. Но я клянусь, что уйду сразу, как только вы для меня кое-что сделаете.

— За кого ты себя принимаешь? Врываешься ко мне в дом и еще требования мне тут предъявляешь!

— Я ничего вам не предъявляю, сэр. Я просто прошу, чтобы вы поднялись в комнату к Хельге и привести ее сюда… пожалуйста.

— Я тебе что, прислуга, да? — спросил разъяренный мистер Патаки.

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Просто сделайте, что я прошу, и клянусь…

— Выметайся! — отец Хельги схватил Арнольда за воротник рубахи, оттащил к двери и грубо вытолкнул наружу.

Арнольд услышал, как за ним захлопнулась дверь. Он больно ушиб правое колено — там наверняка останется ссадина.

Он встал и застонал — и от боли, и от захлестнувших его эмоций. Это были и возмущение, и досада, и гнев, и разочарование, и жалость — всё сразу.

Он поковылял домой, думая о том, как, наверное, несладко приходится Хельге. В ее семье, похоже, действительно всем было на нее наплевать. Они были слишком поглощены своими делами, чтобы обращать на нее внимание.

И вот тогда он пообещал себе, что будет больше стараться быть ей другом… конечно, при условии, что ему удастся ее спасти.

-x-x-x-

Мириам наблюдала за тем, как ее муж вышвыривает светловолосого мальчика на улицу, и эта картина вызывала у нее какое-то странное чувство.

Ведь, откровенно говоря, очень странно видеть такую настойчивость от маленького мальчика. Почему он хотел, чтобы Боб сам поднялся к Хельге и привел ее?

— Эй, Би, — позвала она мужа, решив высказаться. — Тебе не кажется… — она заколебалась, но потом продолжила, — Тебе не кажется всё это странным? Ну, этот мальчик, видимо, очень хотел, чтобы ты поднялся к Хельге.

— Да сбрендил этот мальчик, — просто ответил он, даже не отрывая глаз от телевизора. — Это, случаем, не тот безотцовщина, что живет со своим шизанутым дедом в полуразвалившемся пансионе?

— Кажется… да, — ответила Мириам, силясь припомнить.

— Ну так что? Просто, видать, пацан пошел в деда с бабкой.

— Наверное, надо сходить спросить Хельгу, всё ли в порядке. На всякий случай.

— Я уже сегодня находился, — застонал Боб, и принялся выкрикивать имя Хельги — безрезультатно. — Да что с этой девчонкой? — проворчал он, и зашагал к ней наверх. Он почесал затылок и в эннадцатый раз крикнул: — Хельга!

Когда Мириам услышала, как наверху громко хлопнула дверь, а потом быстрый топот ног, сбегавших по лестнице, у нее появилось очень дурное предчувствие.

Через секунду в комнате появился ее супруг — бледный и взволнованный.

— Ее нет, — прошептал он.

— То есть, как нет? — спросила Мириам, впервые за очень долгое время полностью проснувшись.

-x-x-x-

Очень раздосадованная Хельга разглядывала груду ящиков перед собой. Она перебирала в голове все варианты, при этом изредка то стонала, то тяжело вздыхала, то фыркала.

— Может, взять какую-нибудь из картонных коробок, — пробормотала она и попробовала поставить одну коробку на другую, но они явно не могли выдержать ее веса.

Она всё же попробовала встать на одну коробку — и упала тут же, как только поставила на нее обе ноги.

— Черт б побрал! — простонала она, очутившись на полу, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать.

Вот чего ей совершенно не было нужно, так это того, чтобы похитители узнали, что она пытается сбежать. Ну, Эрл, конечно, уже был в курсе, но она смогла убедить его, чтобы он ничего не рассказывал Фрэнку, пообещав, что не будет пытаться снова.

— Господи, какой же идиот, — подумала она вслух.

А вот Фрэнк… Ну, он тоже был явно глуп, но к тому же еще и агрессивен, а это очень плохое сочетание. Хельга понимала, что если он сорвется, последствия могут быть плачевными.

Да, она старалась его раздражать, но если он действительно взбесится… ну, она не знала, на что он был способен, и узнавать не хотела.

В пятый раз за день она забралась на гору коробок и сделала отчаянную попытку дотянутся до вентиляции.

А потом, совершила немыслимое. С колонны из ящиков, на которых она едва могла сохранять равновесие, она _прыгнула_. Это было глупо, рискованно, но она это сделала, и как не удивительно, у нее получилось.

— О боже! — прошептала она изо всех сил стараясь удержаться на вентиляционном отверстии, за которое ей едва удалось зацепиться правой рукой.

Если только она сможет забраться туда, она будет на свободе!

Увы, в этот раз удача была не на ее стороне. Ее рука так вспотела, что она соскользнула и упала.

Очень больно.

Так больно, что любая нормальная девочка, да и мальчик, сейчас бы ревела бы и звала мамочку. Но не Хельга; она была достаточно сильной, чтобы без рёва выдержать… практически всё.

— Ну, пожалуйста! — сказала она в расстройстве, поняв, что пара слезинок всё же выступили на ее глазах. — Кто ты? — спрашивала она себя.— Рохля? Сопля?

Она ругала себя, и от этой злости слёзы вмиг остановились.

— Ладно, забудем о ящиках, — сказала она самой себе и уселась на один из них, пытаясь придумать еще один план, как выбраться из этого кошмарного места, и разглядывая свои израненные руки и колени.

Размышляла она, казалось, целую вечность, но пришла лишь к тому, что ей придется либо ждать, пока родители выплатят за нее выкуп, либо надеяться, что Брейни приведет помощь.

— Уж лучше мне придумать что-то другое, — фыркула она, решив, что надеяться ни на то, ни на другое не стоит.

Во-первых, она была независимым человеком, и не привыкла рассчитывать на других людей. Тем более на родителей.

Во-вторых… Мысль о том, что она будет в долгу перед Брейни ей тоже была как-то неприятна.

Однако ей было интересно, почему же Брейни последовал за ней. Кто его послал?

А еще, она не могла не беспокоиться, потому что знала, что выкуп всё еще не выплачен, хотя встреча для «обмена товара», как выражался Фрэнк, уже состоялась.

Она знала, что на заброшенную станцию ее возили, потому что у «них» уже были деньги для передачи их Фрэнку с Эрлом.

Но тогда почему «они» так и не появились?

Хельга была почти уверена, что «они» — это ее родители. Кто еще это мог быть? И всё же что-то ей подсказывало, что это предположение было неверным.


	9. Начинается бурная ночь

**Глава 9. Начинается бурная ночь**

Камешек, ударившись о мусорный бак, громким эхом отозвался по темному переулку.

Арнольд понимал, что ему нужно спешить, но он не бежал. Наоборот, он останавливался у каждого камня и пинал его, выплескивая так свое расстройство.

Вот он и сделал это. Упустил последний шанс заставить Патаки выслушать его.

— И что теперь? — спросил он сам себя и вздохнул.

Он добрался до крыльца Сансет Армс, открыл дверь и отступил в сторону, пропуская мимо странную ватагу из кошек и собак, возглавляемую его домашним свином Абнером — животные пронеслись мимо и скрылись на темной улице.

Он был практически уверен, что ко времени, как он вернется домой, Фиби с Джеральдом уже успеют всех обзвонить и назначить новую встречу на поле Джеральда. И действительно, на диване в главной комнате его ждали обеспокоенные Джеральд и Фиби.

— Так куда ты ходил? — спросил его Джеральд, и Арнольд уже собирался ему ответить, но его прервал звук тормозов автомобиля, остановившегося прямо у крыльца дома-пансиона. Все трое выглянули в окно.

Арнольд был ошарашен, когда увидел, кто вышел из машины.

— А _эти_ что здесь делают? — Джеральд нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел на Арнольда, который всё еще не мог поверить своим глазам. Боб и Мириам Патаки шли к их двери. Мужчина выглядел не то взбешенным, не то испуганным, тогда как его жена… была ничуть не сонной, что для нее было очень странно.

— Арнольд! — ахнула Фиби. — Так вот, что ты сделал! Ты ходил поговорить с ними!

— Правда? — спросил ошеломленный Джеральд.

— Ну, да, — сознался Арнольд, и пошел к двери, чтобы открыть ее родителям Хельги. — Только у меня ничего не получилось!

— Похоже, что всё-таки получилось.

— Мистер Патаки! Мэм! — поприветствовал их всё еще удивленный Арнольд, открыв дверь. — Почему?...

— С дороги! — Боб отпихнул Арнольда в сторону, не позволив ему спросить, что же заставило их передумать.

Мужчина, от которого ни на шаг не отставала его жена, быстро оглядел кухню, столовую и жилую комнату. Арнольд, Фиби и Джеральд следовали за ними, пытаясь спросить, что происходит.

Боб внезапно остановился, отчего дети врезались друг в друга.

— Где она! — потребовал он от Арнольда, наконец-то обратив на него внимание.

— Мистер Патаки, я… — Арнольд не смог закончить то, что он говорил, потому что большой мужчина схватил его за плечи, поднял в воздух и принялся трясти.

Фиби ахнула.

— Мистер Патаки! Подождите! — взмолилась она.

— Эй! Отпустите его! — крикнул Джеральд.

Но Большой Боб проигнорировал их обоих.

— Боб, успокойся, пожалуйста, — сказала Мириам просто и спокойно, хотя и не так вяло, как она обычно говорила.

Боб застонал, но подчинился, и ноги Арнольда снова коснулись пола.

— Мириам, не проси меня успокоиться! — сказал он.

— Но, Би, — сказала Мириам, — от того, что ты будешь так трясти Арнольда, мы ничего не узнаем.

— Раз такая умная, сама спрашивай!

Арнольд, у которого слегка кружилась голова, плюхнулся на ближайший диван.

— Эй, ты как? — спросил его Джеральд, усевшись рядом с ним.

— Да… так… голова немного… — ответил он. Ему казалось, что его глаза сами собой вертятся во всех направлениях.

— Альфред, дорогой, — Мириам Патаки обратилась к светловолосому мальчику.

— Арнольд, — автоматически поправил Арнольд, прервав ее.

— Да, Арнольд, — поправила она. — Ты можешь сказать нам, где Хельга?

Он вздохнул и с искренней грустью ответил:

— Простите, миссис Патаки, но я не знаю.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что она пропала? — закричал Боб. — Ты наверняка что-то знаешь!

— Ну, да, — признал Арнольд. — Мы знаем, что она… м-м… что ее… э-э… что ее похитили, — запинаясь сказал он.

— Что? — хором воскликнули Боб и Мириам.

— Эй, секунду, — сказал Боб. — Так тот дебильный звонок что, настоящий был? — еле слышно задал он вопрос непонятно кому.

— Какой звонок, Боб? — спросила Мириам. Ее глаза расширились, а тело словно онемело.

— Некогда объяснять, — коротко ответил он. — Пойдем Мириам, нам нужно на полицейский участок.

— Нет! — хором воскликнули дети.

— Чего это нет? — спросил Боб с нетерпением. — У них моя дочь! Что я, по-вашему, буду сидеть и ничего не делать?

— Но, мистер Патаки, — принялся объяснять Арнольд. — Похитители связались с нами и сказали, чтобы мы не обращались по полицию, а иначе…

— Слушай, пацан, — начал Боб, угрожающе ткнув в Арнольда пальцем. — Ты понятия не имеешь, как делаются такие вещи, а я не собираюсь торчать дома, пока мою дочь держат черт знает где!

— Но…

— Мириам, пошли отсюда!

— Подождите! — взмолился Арнольд, но они на него даже не оглянулись.

— А вы, детвора, не вмешивайтесь, нечего вам совать нос не в свое дело! — сказал Боб Патаки, прежде чем запрыгнуть в свою машину и умчаться прочь с Вайн-стрит.

— Ну что, всё-таки у меня _**не**_ получилось? — спросил подавленный Арнольд.

— По крайней мере, они теперь знают, что произошло, — сказал Джеральд.

— Мистер Патаки упомянул некий телефонный звонок, — заметила Фиби. — Не находите ли вы возможным, что они уже были ранее извещены о похищении, но ввиду типичного для них отсутствия внимания к Хельге и всему, что ее касается, они не сочли предупреждение соответствующем действительности?

— Весьма вероятно, по-моему, — сказал Арнольд.

— Эй, раз они тебя не стали слушать, то запросто так могло и быть.

— Но мы должны теперь что-то сделать… Они ведь сейчас пойдут в полицию!

_Тук-тук-тук…_

— Кто там еще? — задал Джеральд никому не адресованный вопрос, однако Арнольд на него ответил.

— Это, наверное, Брейни! — с надеждой воскликнул он и побежал открывать дверь.

Брейни стоял на пороге как ни в чем ни бывало. Похоже, он никак не пострадал, ну, разве что над левым глазом была небольшая царапина. Никогда еще Арнольд не был так рад его видеть.

— Привет, — просопел мальчик.

— Брейни, заходи, — сказал Арнольд, отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить Брейни в комнату, где тот поприветствовал Джеральда и Фиби, помахав рукой и снова громко просопев.

— Как она? — спросила Фиби, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

-x-x-x-

— Итак, у кого-нибудь есть какие-нибудь вопросы по поводу нашего плана? — спросил Арнольд свою небольшую аудиторию.

— У меня, — отозвалась Ронда, сидевшая в первом ряду.

— Что за вопрос, Ронда?

— Напомни-ка мне еще раз, почему мы всё это делаем?

Арнольд не смог скрыть раздражения и закатил глаза. Разве они об этом уже не разговаривали? Однако он постарался сохранять хладнокровие.

— Потому что, Ронда, в отличие от тебя, Хельга всегда старалась помочь _нам_. И теперь, я полагаю, настало время нам подумать, как помочь _ей_, — сказала Фиби сквозь стиснутый зубы, бросив убийственный взгляд девочке-моднице, чем удивила всех присутствующих на Поле Джеральда. Кто ждал такого от маленькой застенчивой тихони?

Да никто не ждал.

— Как ты смеешь! — воскликнула Ронда, заметно рассердившись. — И вообще, я сейчас не об этом. Я хотела знать, почему мы делаем это прямо _сейчас_? Посреди ночи и без чьей-либо помощи.

— Нам нужно спасти ее, прежде чем будет вовлечена полиция, — объяснила Фиби, вновь успокоившись.

— А вдруг кого-нибудь из нас поймают? — предположила Шина вслух.

— Если будем действовать по плану, такого не случится, — заявил Арнольд.

— Да, вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться… — заверил ее Джеральд. — Ну, если, конечно, вы не Юджин — в этом случае, я бы советовал заранее молиться за свою свободу… да и жизнь, на всякий случай.

Шутка Джеральда, кажется, смогла немного сбавить царящее в воздухе напряжение, кое-кто даже рассмеялся, включая самого Юджина.

— Итак, ваша задача — отвлекать похитителей, — Арнольд принялся еще раз разъяснять свой план, чтобы никто ничего не напутал.

— Да, их всего двое, и такой оравы как мы будет достаточно, чтобы свести их с ума, — прокомментировал Джеральд.

— Верно. Далее, Джеральд и Фиби будут стеречь вход к гримеркам, где, по словам Брейни, заперли Хельгу. Я пойду внутрь, а когда Хельга будет у нас, Брейни даст вам знак, чтобы вы все разбегались. Все действуем сообща, если кто-то попадется, другие ему помогут, ясно?

Все, кто был на Поле Джеральда, кивнули в знак согласия, и, хотя им и было немного страшно, они поднялись и пошли к Круглому театру.

-x-x-x-

— Ненавижу это место! — пожаловалась Хельга невесть какой раз за эти два дня.

Колени ее все были в ссадинах, руки исцарапаны, волосы перепачканы. Очень хотелось спать, и в то же время засыпать сейчас ей было просто страшно, хотя даже себе она в этом не признавалась.

Коморка, прилегавшая к старой гримерке, едва освещалась фонариком, в котором, кстати, почти разрядились батарейки.

— Черт б побрал! — громко застонала она, когда фонарик окончательно погас, погрузив ее в пугающую кромешную тьму. — Мне нужно отсюда выбраться!

Говорят, «бог троицу любит», но Хельга не особенно верила этой поговорке. Тем более что отсюда Хельга пыталась выбраться раз шестнадцать, и каждый раз больно падала на груду коробок.

Ну почему? Почему из всех людей это случилось именно с ней?

_Да потому что ты Хельга Патаки!_, прозвучал голос у нее в голове.

— Черт! Вот всегда знала, что мне давно нужно было сменить имя, — прошептала она.

_И всё равно, ты — Патаки_, настаивал голос.

— Не потому, что я этого захотела.

_И твой отец — Большой Боб Патаки, владелец «Биперов Большого Боба»._

— Как мне повезло! — воскликнула она, не пожалев на эти три слова сарказма. — И почему это не могло случиться с _Ольгой_? Бога ради, она ведь тоже Патаки!

_Потому что она — __**идеальная**__ Патаки… а с хорошими людьми такого не случается._

— Что за бред… и с хорошими людьми случаются плохие вещи, — пробормотала она, вспоминая обо всем, через что пришлось пройти Арнольду… а ведь в том, что он принадлежит к «хорошим людям», невозможно было сомневаться.

Она устало вздохнула.

— О, Арнольд… Увижу ли я тебя еще хотя бы раз?

Крепко сжав медальон, она широко зевнула, и не в силах больше сопротивляться, погрузилась в сон.

-x-x-x-

— Ладно, вы ждите меня здесь, — сказал Арнольд Джеральду и Фиби. — Я скоро вернусь… вместе с нею. Пожелайте мне удачи.

— Ты отчаянный парень, Арнольд. Совсем отчаянный, — сказал Джеральд, похлопав ему по плечу. — Удачи!

— Я всем сердцем желаю тебе успешного завершения твоей опасной миссии, — сказала Фиби, которая заметно нервничала.

— Спасибо. Ну, а если вы кого-нибудь заметите, притворитесь, что просто играете… или спрячьтесь… ну, или бегите…

Вдохнув в грудь побольше воздуха, Арнольд вошел здание через переднюю дверь — точно так, как советовал ему Брейни. Прежде чем скрыться в тенях старого здания, он бросил им последний взгляд и чуть улыбнулся, как бы говоря «не бойтесь за меня».

Джеральд улыбнулся в ответ, и подумал, что если они всё это переживут, отношениям между Арнольдом и Хельгой уже не быть прежними. Ведь теперь было бесполезно отрицать, как глубоко он за нее волновался. Гораздо сильнее, чем было благоразумно, по мнению Джеральда.

Прошло несколько минут. Джаральд и Фиби были настороже и ждали.

Джаральд задумчиво оглядывал Круглый театр, а когда он вдруг услышал за спиной что-то вроде вздоха и инстинктивно оглянулся, заметив, как Фиби спешно перевела взгляд с него на здание и чуть покраснела.

Он улыбнулся сам себе. Сейчас было не лучшее место и время для этого, но его внезапно охватила смелость, и он решил поговорить об их отношениях… какими бы они ни были.

— Э… Фиби? — позвал он.

— Да, Джеральд?

— Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой… — начал он.

— В чем дело, Джеральд? — спросила она, наклонив голову.

— Ну, видишь ли… В школе есть одна девочка, которая, кажется, начинает мне очень нравиться.

— А! Понятно… — на секунду она опустила глаза, а потом снова посмотрела она и спросила: — И какая она?

— Она… забавная, красивая, умная — очень умная, — сказал он улыбаясь, отлично понимая, что она, наверное, сейчас расстроилась, думая, что ему нравится другая девочка, но как только она спросит, кто это, он уже был готов удивить ее, сказав «Это ты!».

— И кто она? Я ее знаю?

Вот он, этот момент, его улыбка расширилась, когда он приготовился ответить.

— Да, думаю, ты знаешь ее очень хорошо, — сказал он. — Ее имя… Хельга?

— Что? — воскликнула шокированная Фиби.

Впрочем, Джеральд был шокирован еще больше. Времени объяснять не было, он просто схватил Фиби за запястье и потащил к тому месту, где увидел того, кого ожидал увидеть тут меньше всего.

-x-x-x-

— Я должна ему сказать…

Хельга не могла понять, где находится, она не могла ни на чем сосредоточить внимание. Она не понимала ничего, кроме своей цели: прийти к Арнольду домой и признаться ему в бесконечной любви к нему… еще раз.

С невообразимой сноровкой она взобралась на нечто, показавшееся ей высокой скалой, а потом протиснулась в пещеру, которая, как ей казалось, вела к ее возлюбленному.

— О, Арнольд, разве ты не видишь? Даже если я и веду себя как буйно помешанная, в действительности я лишь застенчивая девочка, которая не может найти в себе смелости сказать тебе, как я тебя на самом деле обожаю! — бормотала она. — Да, Арнольд, ты не ослышался, я совершенно без ума от тебя.

Пока Хельга репетировала свою речь, воздух вокруг становился прохладнее, должно быть выход из пещеры был уже близко.

Она всё ползла и ползла по пещере, и через пару минут по ее лицу ударил прохладный ветер.

Она была на свободе.

-x-x-x-

Театр был точно таким, каким Арнольд его запомнил: раскиданные по пыльному полу сломанные столики; растрескавшиеся старые серые колонны; свисавшие с потолка рваные кулисы, когда-то ярко красные, а теперь какого-то непонятного бордового оттенка. Пока он шел, он обнаружил, что пол под ногами издает странный скрип, от которого он с каждым шагом жмурился, надеясь, что похитители окажутся глухими.

Он прошел на левую половину сцены, и увидел дверь, помеченную ржавой звездой, о которой рассказывал Брейни.

Следуя указаниям Брейни дальше, он вошел в старую гримерку, и обнаружил еще одну дверь, массивнее предыдущей, за которой, как он знал, была Хельга.

Как же он ошибался…


	10. Бурная ночь продолжается

**Глава 10. Бурная ночь продолжается**

Это можно было услышать за два квартала. Громкая отрыжка, внезапно разнесшаяся из-за мусорного бака, перепугала черноволосую девочку чуть ли не до смерти.

Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд и так нервничала, и ей было совершенно ни к чему, чтобы Гарольд выражал свое удовлетворение от поглощенного им батончика «Мистер Фаджи» столь вызывающим и отвратительным образом.

— Гарольд! — заворчала она, — тебе обязательно быть таким… таким... вот _таким_?

— А что? — спросил тот, сбитый с толку (впрочем, в этом состоянии он пребывал едва ли не круглосуточно).

— Ну, сначала ты достал меня тем, что беспрерывно ныл, какой ты голодный, а потом, когда я дала тебе этот дурацкий батончик, ты его проглатываешь за один раз и издаешь этот омерзительный звук! — зажаловалась она шепотом. — Это отвратительно!

— Ну, Ронда…. Это ж не так плохо, — запротестовал он в свою защиту.

— Еще как плохо. А еще хуже то, что мне приходится торчать здесь с тобой за мусорными баками.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Ронда, я же знаю, что я тебе нравлюсь… — сказал он игриво, потирая руки друг о друга.

Она фыркнула.

— Что могло навести тебя на такую бредовую мысль?

— Ну, помнишь, тогда на Сырном…

— Заткнись! — со злостью прошептала она, закрыв рукой его большой рот, и оскалившись добавила: — Сколько раз я тебе должна повторять, чтобы перестал говорить об _этом_?

Несколько секунд они молчали. Сидя за мусорным баком, они делали то, что им было велено: следили, не появятся ли признаки опасности, чтобы в случае чего предупредить Брейни (стоявшего на крыше Круглого театра) или Фиби с Джеральдом (ждавших Арнольда у входа в задние).

Шина, Надин, Лайла, Сид, Стинки и Юджин, по очереди группами в два-три человека ходили по улице из конца в конец — может кому-то из местных жителей это и покажется странным, но ничего за это они сказать им не смогут; а если они наткнутся на похитителей, то скажут, что они просто невинные дети, которые возвращаются домой из кино, или еще что-нибудь в таком духе. Что в этом такого?

Но, как заметил, Джеральд, было целесообразно занять некоторые «ключевые позиции», вот поэтому Ронда с Гарольдом и сидели за мусорным баком, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вели наблюдение.

— Поверить не могу, — вдруг прошептала Ронда себе под нос. — Как могло случиться _такое_?

— Ты это о чем? — глядя на нее, Гарольд вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Она раздраженно смерила полузакрытыми глазами тучную фигуру мальчика.

— Я просто поверить не могу, что как-то позволила уговорить себя прийти в это место, а потом торчать за вонючим мусорным баком… да еще и с _тобой_!

— А? — он моргнул.

— К тому же, — добавила она через некоторое время, — от тебя слишком много шума… Хочешь, чтоб м нас поймали?

Лишь после этой простой фразы Гарольд, кажется, наконец, понял, в какой опасности они находились. Он издал странный звук, как будто ему сдавили шею.

— Гарольд! — Ронда бросила ему сердитый взгляд. — Ну, ты прекратишь шуметь?

Он медленно кивнул и украдкой выглянул из-за мусорного бака на другую сторону улицы, где в ночной темноте возвышалось старое здание. Из-за разбитых окон, украшавших его фасад, он выглядел как заброшенный особняк.

— Да что с тобой? — спросила Ронда Гарольда, когда поняла, что с ее «напарником» что-то не так. Он выглядел… испуганным.

Пока он был занят батончиком «Мистер Фаджи», Гарольд как-то не обращал внимания на то, что их «небольшая миссия» была связана с большим риском. Однако теперь… Ну, его согласие на участие в операции начало казаться ему опрометчивым.

— Н-н-ничего, — сказал он запинаясь. — Я в порядке.

— Гарольд, ты что, боишься? — она чуть фыркнула.

— Да н-нет… Не боюсь я, — не слишком-то убедительно ответил он.

Она приподняла бровь — зрелище было забавным.

— Я не трус… Но я точно знаю, что нас всех поймают!.. — его глаза чуть расширились, когда он прошептал последнюю часть.

Ронда закатила глаза и осуждающе покачала головой.

— Как же ты жалок, — заявила она с крайним раздражением написанным на ее лице.

— А знаешь, на кого ты похожа, когда так хмуришься? — спросил он.

— Ну говори, — пробормотала она, лениво изучая свой идеальный маникюр.

— Хельга! — прошептал он, ошарашено глядя в сторону Круглого театра.

— Как ты смеешь! — взвизгнула она и тут же встала — от такого сравнения она была вне себя.

— Нет, смотри! — воскликнул Гарольд с широченными глазами и показал на переулок сбоку от театра.

Ронда сама чуть не закричала от удивления, когда увидела там светловолосую девочку в розовом платье.

-x-x-x-

Джеральд и Фиби, шокированные так, что невозможно описать словами, смотрели на Хельгу, которая появилась перед ними словно из-под земли.

— Хельга? — позвала Фиби, пока Джеральд разглядывал вентиляционное отверстие, из которого, видимо, только что спрыгнула Хельга, так, будто ждал чего-то… Или кого-то.

— А где Арнольд? — обеспокоенно спросил Джеральд, и Фиби повернулась к нему.

— Не знаю… — сказала она, переведя взгляд с Джеральда на вентиляцию. — Хельга, где Арнольд? — спросила Фиби всё еще глядя вверх.

Большая ошибка — не надо им было терять Хельгу из виду. Потому что она снова пропала, оставив после себя лишь валяющийся на тротуаре полиэтиленовый пакетик.

Так и не услышав ответа, Фиби повернулась спросить, что случилось, и онемела, обнаружив, что Хельги здесь уже не было.

— Куда она делась? — Джеральд нахмурился.

Фиби посмотрела вниз и внезапно поняла, что́ лежит перед ней: пустой пакет свиных шкварок.

— Не знаю, но, кажется, догадываюсь, — обеспокоенно заявила девочка-азиатка, с чувством дежа-вю, которое подсказывало ей, что у них неприятности.

Но слово «неприятности» даже близко не описывало того, что последовало дальше.

-x-x-x-

— О боже, — воскликнула Ронда, — Гарольд, это же Хельга!

— Знаю! — он был удивлен ничуть не менее. — И что теперь делать? Всё уже закончилось?

— Нет, нужно подождать Фиби, Джеральда и Арнольда, — Ронда на мгновение остановилась и внимательно рассмотрела девочку в розовом платье, вышедшую из переулка. — Тебе не кажется, что она выглядит весьма… э-э… странно?

— Ну… вообще-то, да…

— Смотри! Вон Фиби с Джеральдом стоят… А Арнольд где? — Ронда нахмурилась и достала фонарик. — Нужно выяснить, что происходит, — сказала она решительным тоном. Ронда передала фонарик Гарольду, сказала «Сиди здесь» и побежала к троице, собравшейся на углу.  
Гарольд несколько секунд стоял, силясь понять, что случилось. Ронда оставила его одного с дурацким фонариком, который у него даже включить не получалось. Он почувствовал, как у него трясутся ноги, и набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

Где-то завыла кошка, и этот жуткий звук разнесся по всем уголкам темной улицы, от чего у Гарольда на загривке волосы стали дыбом. Он нервно огляделся, словно ждал, что из любой щели может вылезти чудовище и сожрать его заживо.

Он сглотнул. Взвизгнул.

— Ронда… Меня подожди!.. — выкрикнул он и выскочил из-за мусорного бака.

-x-x-x-

Джеральд с Фиби с всё еще расширенными от удивления глазами следовали за Хельгой, тщетно пытаясь привлечь ее внимание.

— Хельга, подожди! — позвала Фиби громким шепотом. Она очень беспокоилась за Арнольда, но знала и что от лунатизма Хельги тоже нельзя было ждать ничего хорошего.

— Да что это с ней? — спросил Джеральд, переходя на бег.

— Она ходит во сне, — объяснила Фиби. — Когда она ест свиные шкварки, она подвергается воздействию содержащихся в них веществ, которое выражается в нарушении нормального течения сна.

— А, ясно.

— К несчастью для нас, во сне она передвигается весьма быстро.

Джеральд лишь кивнул.

— Эй, подождите! — они услышали зовущий их голос, и обернулись, обнаружив запыхавшуюся Ронду, которая пыталась их нагнать, и Гарольда, бежавшего за нею.

— Наверное, они хотят знать, что происходит, — предположил Джеральд.

— Должна с тобою согласиться.

— Фиби! — позвала Ронда.

— Фиби, иди к ним. А я догоню Хельгу и приведу ее обратно, — сказал он, не останавливаясь.

Фиби эта идея не понравилась, но прежде чем она успела открыть рот, чтобы возразить, ее уже нагнала Ронда.

— Что случилось? Где Арнольд? — спросила она, когда до них добежал и Гарольд.

— Возвращайтесь по местам, потом всё объясним, — сказал Джеральд, не оглядываясь.

Ронда посмотрела на него сузив глаза.

— Говори, что произошло! — потребовала она.

— Аррх! Не знаю я! — Джеральд закатил глаза. Меньше всего ему нужно было сейчас болтать с ними. — Возвращайтесь обратно!

— Ну уж нет! — Ронда потрясла головой, и крепко схватила Фиби за запястье, остановив ее.

Оба мальчика, заметив это, тоже остановились. Джеральд собирался сказать что-то резкое Ронде, но Гарольд, вдруг решивший брать с Ронды пример, схватил за руку и его.

— Эй, — запротестовал Джеральд, отпусти!

— Фиби, что случилось? — спросила Ронда, проигнорировав Джеральда.

— Я точно не знаю, — ответила та, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата Ронды. — Пожалуйста, Ронда, нам нужно вернуть Хельгу! — а потом она запинаясь начала нести какую-то ерунду про шкварки и сомнамбулизм.

— Хватит уже! — Ронда фыркнула, явно ни во что не поверив. — Я так и думала, что всё это только розыгрыш!

— Да нет же! — возразила Фиби.

— А вот и да… И вы вдвоем сообщники Хельги!

Фиби и Ронда со злостью глядели друг на друга. Джеральд и Гарольд же ничего не говорили — они были заняты своей борьбой, и не могли никак выразить согласие или несогласие со словами девочек.

Вдруг, каким-то странным и проворным движением Джеральд оттолкнул Гарольда и побежал прочь.

— Ой! — вырвалось из Гарольда, когда он плюхнулся на тротуар.

— Джеральд! — воскликнула Фиби.

— Я приведу Хельгу обратно, а ты выясни, что случилось с Арнольдом! — крикнул он.

«Плохая идея», — поморщившись, подумала Фиби.

— Так что происходит, Фиби? — снова спросила Ронда, бросив Гарольду убийственный взгляд.

— Я правда не знаю, — ответила та. — Хельга выбралась, брела во сне, а он — нет… — ее голос совсем утих, когда до нее дошел смысл собственных слов. — Он попал в западню в театре!

— В самом деле? — Ронда закатила глаза. — И что же ты прикажешь нам делать?

— Это не шутка, Ронда, — яростно заявила Фиби, наконец высвободив свою руку из ее хватки. — Нужно вернуться и придумать новый план.

-x-x-x-

Брейни предупредил Арнольда быть осторожным с дверью — ведь открыть ее можно только снаружи.

Арнольд, не зная, чего ждать, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Может, Хельга в него чем-нибудь швырнет и спросит, какого _черта_ он здесь делает? Или она будет слишком напугана для этого? Нет, если чем-то он и восхищался в Хельге, то это ее храбростью. Вот чего он точно не ждал, так это найти Хельгу забившейся в угол, и хныкающей, обхватив колени.

Будет ли она благодарна его появлению? Или скажет, что у нее и так всё под контролем, и помощь «репоголового болвана» ей совершенно ни к чему?

Он тихонько вздохнул и ступил в темную комнату. Он ожидал, что звук его шагов, открывшейся двери и тусклый свет, пролившийся через нее, известят Хельгу о его появлении. Но в комнате было тихо, ничего не двигалось.

Хельга? — осторожно позвал он. Ответа не было. Он нахмурился и сделал еще один шаг вперед.

Он попробовал достать фонарик, но тот выпал на пол. Арнольд наклонился, чтобы поднять его, и это стало роковой ошибкой — он отпустил дверь, и та с тихим щелчком захлопнулась у него за спиной.

— Нет! — крикнул он, и безуспешно попытался открыть дверь. — Отлично! — с сарказмом сказал он.

Потом он включил фонарик и обвел лучом света маленькую комнату — может Хельга заснула и поэтому его не услышала.

— Хельга? — снова позвал он. Его снова сковал страх. _Где она_?

-x-x-x-

Джеральд бежал как только мог, но Хельга была еще быстрее. Причем она даже не бежала — казалось, что она _летела_. Да и вмешательство Ронды с Гарольдом дало ей большую фору.

Он всё бежал, пока не заметил как, что-то розовое поворачивает за угол. До Хельги оставалось несколько ярдов, но в ночной тишине Джеральд уже мог расслышать ее слова.

— Настало время, чтобы ты открыл глаза, — говорила она. — Разве ты не видишь? Я всё это время была здесь.

Господи, о чем она это говорит?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это всё лишь фасад. На самом деле я не холодная и бесчувственная... Ты единственный, кто может увидеть за грубой маской мое нежное сердце.

«Нежное сердце? У Хельги? Ха! Не надо так шутить!» — подумал он, фыркнув. Он не понял, как это произошло, но в тот самый момент он обо что-то споткнулся и упал спиной на тротуар.

Молча проклиная себя и попавшуюся под ноги лимонадную бутылку, он быстро поднялся и снова побежал за Хельгой. Она, разумеется, не стала его ждать, и снова оказалось вдалеке — он едва успел заметить, как она повернула за еще один угол. Раздосадованный Джеральд бежал за ней что было сил.

Вокруг него в ночной тишине стояли знакомые здания, и Джаральд понял, что они меньше чем в квартале от дома Арнольда — но зачем Хельге было идти сюда во сне? Он пожал плечами, решив, что об этом сможет подумать потом. Нужно, наконец, разбудить ее и выяснить, что же случилось в театре с его другом.

И вот тогда он увидел, как она вошла в дом Арнольда.

А как она дверь открыла? Наверное, ему это уже не узнать. Он едва успел заметить ее розовое платье и начал думать, как проникнуть в дом-пансион, не будучи обнаруженным. Просто ему не хотелось сейчас давать лишние объяснения.

Он полагал, что в этот час в «Сансет Армс» все жильцы уже разошлись по своим комнатам, но он ошибся. Как только он протиснулся внутрь дома (через дверцу для Абнера), он заметил пару ног, выходивших из кухни. «Осторожнее надо быть», — сказал он, встав и отряхнувшись.

А потом его посетила мысль: может, это Хельга вышла из кухни? Следуя за звуком шагов, он поднялся на второй этаж.

Однако когда он услышал, как кто-то напевает мелодию, он понял, что всё-таки ошибся. Он развернулся, чтобы вернуться на первый этаж, но голос заставил его остановиться.

— О, мистер Хопкинс, здравствуйте-здравствуйте! — поприветствовала его бабушка Арнольда. — Если у вас какое-то дело к Франклину, то, боюсь, сейчас его нет дома.

Джаральд моргнул. _Мистер Хопкинс?_

— Однако Элеонора может вас принять. Не хотите ли вы поговорить с нею?

Он знал, что бабушка Арнольда была... гм... весьма _необычной_ женщиной, но понятия не имел, о чем она сейчас говорит. Времени разбираться у него не было, поэтому он просто кивнул.

— Очень хорошо, тогда вы можете найти Элеонору на цокольном этаже, — она показала на лестницу.

«Элеонора», надо полагать, это Хельга, а «цокольный этаж» — это подвал. По крайней мере, Джеральд на это надеялся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и побежал по ступеням вниз.

— Но не всё ты знаешь обо мне. Ты не знаешь моей тайны! — услышал он доносившийся из подвала девичий голос.

Не смотря на обстоятельства, ему всё же был любопытно, что это за тайна у Хельги, поэтому он остановился и прислушался.

— Ты не видел статуй, которые я ваяла, не слышал стихов, которые я писала, не знаешь, сколько раз я незаметно следовала за тобой... Сколько всего я сделала ради тебя, о мой ангел!

Ничего себе! Хельга Патаки влюблена? Кто бы мог подумать!

Да еще настолько, что она статуи возводит и стихи пишет? Не говоря о том, что выслеживает беднягу. Да, ему было очень жаль этого несчастного.

Он спустился по последним ступеням, и его встретило самое невероятное и безумное зрелище, которое он только видел в своей короткой жизни.

Хельга была занята стиркой.

Она стирала белье Арнольда.

Но не только... Она еще и...

Нет, этого быть может. Он потер себе глаза. «У меня, должно быть, галлюцинации», — сказал он себе.

-x-x-x-

Уверенной поступью Хельга шла туда, где ее ждала единственная любовь. Ну, так она думала.

На этот раз она признается раз и навсегда. Никто и ничто не сможет ей помешать. Ни ее гордость, ни страх. Ничто.

Улицы вокруг нее словно сошли с картины сюрреалиста, и всё же она узнавала дома и понимала, что лишь считанные ярды отделяли ее от дома ее репоголового ангела.

Она постучала в дверь, и ее открыла пожила женщина (она точно не понимала, кто это). Женщина поприветствовала ее и с радостью впустила внутрь.

— О, Элеонора! — сказала она. — Какая радость видеть вас здесь сегодня!

Хельга засветилась широченной улыбкой.

— Я как раз собиралась заняться стиркой, — сообщила женщина. — Не поможете мне с бельем Франклина?

Хельга радостно закивала. Стирка! Звучит здорово! Когда Франклин вернется домой, он увидит, что из Элеоноры получится отличная домохозяйка.

Хельга взяла с пола корзину и бельем, стоявшую у ног женщины, и пошла вниз.

Оказавшись в подвале, она принялась забрасывать белье в стиральную машину. Потом насыпала порошок, нажала несколько кнопок, и перешла к сушилке, где была готова еще одна порция белья.

Открыв дверь, первое, что она увидела, была пижама… Небесно голубая, в _очаровательных_ медвежатках. При виде такой умилительной картины она сладко вздохнула.

Она взяла мягкую ткань в руки и вдохнула ее запах. Ни стирка, ни порошок не смогли выветрить _его_ запах…

Хельга крепко прижала ткань к себе. Казалось, будто она держала в руках Арнольда (ну, или _Франклина_). Она зажмурилась, взяла пижаму словно партнера по танго, и двигаясь в томном танце запела, сначала тихонько, а потом всё громче и громче…

_Помогиии мне… Помогиии мне,_  
_В желтоглааазую ночь позовиии…_  
_Видишь, гииибнет... __**Сердце**__ гииибнет!_  
_В __**огнедыыышащей**__ лаве ЛЮБВИ!.._

-x-x-x-

Нет.

Хельга не могла делать то, что она сейчас делала. Это не может быть главная хулиганка четвертого класса. Такого просто не бывает.

И еще эта песня!.. Да что с ней такое?

И тут до него дошло: «этим несчастным» был Арнольд! А иначе, зачем она была здесь, в его доме, стирала его белье, и хуже того, _танцевала с его пижамой_!

Следующие слова Хельга произнесла как будто специально, чтобы развеять его последние сомнения:

— О, Арнольд! Когда же я смогу донести до тебя голос своих истинных чувств? Когда же я смогу оставить позади маску своих страхов, и буду вольна называть тебя своим единственным?

Джеральд был уверен, что в жизни еще не был таким бледным, но кое-как стараясь сохранять самообладание, решился похлопать Хельгу по плечу.

Но она всё не прекращала свою любовную тираду.

Он еще раз похлопал ее по плечу. На этот раз сильнее, и позвав по имени.

— О, я люблю тебя Арнольд! — страстно объявила она и глубоко вздохнула.

— Хельга! Проснись!

-x-x-x-

Пока она складывала рубашики Франклина, Элеонор, наконец, увидела его. «Вот он этот момент», — сказала она себе, — «именно сейчас я признаюсь ему в своих чувствах».

— Хельга! — услышала она голос откуда-то издалека и застонала. Ну почему кому-то нужно прерывать ее в такой важный момент? И кто такая Хельга?

«А! Это же, наверное, я», — дошло до нее. — «А Франклин — это, должно быть, мой Арнольд...»

Она вздохнула и продолжила свой монолог. Она уже собиралась признаться в своей вечной любви к Арнольду, но тут… ее снова позвал _этот_ голос.

Она не могла разобраться, кто это, но голос всё не умолкал, и сладкие мысли об Арнольде уступили место привычному оскалу на ее лице.

— Хельга, проснись! — сказал занудный голос, и она почувствовала, как ее хлопают по плечу.

Она уже собиралась обматерить того, кто посмел прерывать ее в такой важный момент, но тут она обратила внимание на кое-что. Голос сказал «проснись».

_Так я что… спала?_

Сюрреалистичный мир вокруг нее потихоньку таял, уступая место тускло освещенному подвалу. Ее глаза становились всё шире и шире, а сердце забилось всё чаще и чаще… Она медленно повернулась, что бы посмотреть, кому же принадлежал голос.

И вот тогда она узнала, что такое настоящий кошмар.


	11. И что теперь?

**Глава 11. И что теперь?**

— Итак, слушаем меня внимательно!

Она уже как-то была дежурным по коридору, и пообещала себе больше не становиться алчущим власти руководителем — вообще, она теперь избегала лидерства любого рода, чтобы во второй раз не становиться подобным человеком. Она была не такой. Она была милой, тихой Фиби.

Но сейчас было гораздо важнее, что она была _преданной_ Фиби, которая не оставит в беде свою лучшую подругу.

Откровенно говоря, у нее и Хельги едва ли можно найти что-то общее. Ну и что? И даже если она обычно разговаривает с Хельгой как подчиненная, а не на равных? Она знала, что с того самого момента, как трехлетняя Хельга заступилась за нее в детском саду, между ними сформировалась прочная связь. Связь, которую немногие могли понять.

Теперь Хельге нужна была ее помощь. Даже если она не подозревала об этом — ведь она, вероятнее всего, всё еще была во сне. Секрет Хельги, о котором даже с нею она никогда не говорила напрямик, вот-вот мог выйти на поверхность. И хотя глубоко в душе Фиби и желала, чтобы Хельга прошла через очистительное испытание подлинным катарсисом, и (выражаясь ее же словами) «выложила уже всю правду-матку», она бы никогда не подумала принуждать ее признанию или позволить кому-то приблизиться к ее сокровенному секрету.

И вот, она вновь дала волю властным чертам своего характера, чтобы дать понять одноклассникам серьезность происходящего. Без ложной скромности, она была очень умной девочкой, но сейчас ей было нужно, чтобы _они_ начали думать над решением проблемы, пока она будет стараться спасти положение Хельги в той мере, в которое его еще можно было спасти.

— Ситуация обстоит следующим образом. Первое: это не розыгрыш. И того кто еще раз сделает подобное предположение, предупреждаю сразу: может, я недостаточна сильна чтобы причинить вам физическую боль, но вот Хельга, когда вернется, на вас живого места не оставит.

Реакция на это заявление была разной: кто-то в сомнении хмыкнул, а кто-то выглядел испуганным — вероятно те, кто понимали, что если и есть кто-то, кто может говорить Хельге кого бить, а кого нет, то это Фиби.

— Второе: похитители напоили Хельгу чем-то, от чего она начала ходить во сне. Она как-то умудрилась сбежать, и пока мы тут разговариваем, Джаральд пытается ее поймать. Третье: Арнольд попал в западню внутри театра.

Ронда с Гарольдом, которые были в курсе произошедшего, никак не отреагировали; остальные же хором охнули.

— Я понимаю, что многие здесь не доверяют Хельге, — сказала Фиби вздохнув. — Но вы же не станете всерьез верить, что Арнольд способен на такой злой _розыгрыш_. Так что рекомендую вам начать думать над тем, как его оттуда вытащить, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

-x-x-x-

С осознанием того, в какой ситуации она находится, пришел и ужас, какого она прежде не знала. Она застыла, пялясь на мальчика перед нею, а через голову проносился миллион мыслей.

_Черт б побрал. Что это сейчас было. О боже, что же я сделала?_

А потом, когда она поняла, что держит пижаму _Арнольда_ посреди дома _Арнольда_, она испытала такое отчаяние, что раньше даже не догадывалась, что такое вообще может быть.

_Ну вот и всё. Моя жизнь кончена. Придется перебраться в Японию — надеюсь, кто-нибудь из дальних родственников Фиби приютит меня… А может, проще будет умереть прямо здесь._

Но тут ее словно молния поразила одна мысль.

_Если только…_

Она моргнула, и в голове начал формироваться план. А потом она снова начала стараться вернуть на лицо свою печально известную озлобленную маску, которая так часто выручала ее раньше.

— На чё пялишься, Джеральдоо? — огрызнулась она.

Сбитый с толку Джеральд заморгал, а она презрительно усмехнулась.

— Фотку сделай, дома будешь на нее пялиться.

— Хе-хе-хельга, — заикаясь пробормотал. — Я… я только застал тебя… — Трясущимся пальцем он показал на белье Арнольда, которое она всё еще крепко держала в охапке.

Она посмотрела вниз, увидела глазеющих на нее медвежат и отшвырнула пижаму в сторону, как будто это были горячие угли.

— И за чем это ты меня застал, шмакодявка? — бросила она ему, уперев руки в боки.

— Ну… ты… это… — похоже, бедняге еще не совсем вернулся дар речи.

— Фух! Слушай, шляповолосый, я бы конечно была бы рада постоять тут позырить, как ты чего-то там мямлишь, но у меня полно дел поважнее, так что потом как-нибудь увидимся, окей?

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но успела сделать только два шага. Он схватил ее за запястье и развернул лицом к себе. И теперь Хельга не видела на его лице ни шока, ни неуверенности. Этот решительный, едва ли не свирепый взгляд испугал Хельгу. Очень испугал.

— Ты танцевала с пижамой Арнольда, — вынес он обвинение.

— Кто это сказал? — с вызовом бросила она, хотя глубоко в душе понимала, что он застиг ее врасплох, и ее голос звучал совсем не так убедительно, как ей этого бы хотелось.

И он, разумеется, это заметил.

-x-x-x-

Огромный кулак мужчины раз в двадцатый ударил по столу, как раз когда офицер полиции собирал всё свое терпение, чтобы еще раз заговорить с этим человеком.

Адам Уильямс достаточно долго проработал в полиции, чтобы уметь распознавать людей с того самого момента, как они входят в полицейский участок. И Большой Боб Патаки принадлежал к едва ли не худшему типу. Это был типичный недоделанный альфа-самец, которой думал, что если у него что-то где-то получилось, то теперь всё на свете должно быть по его.

Тогда как его жена, Мириам, была женщиной, явно привыкшей отворачиваться от реальности, насколько это вообще возможно. Такие люди думают, что нет причины волноваться… пока такая причина не появляется.

Иными словами, оба принадлежали к типам людей, неспособным совладать с ситуацией, которую они не могли контролировать. А офицер Уильямс пытался хоть как-то помочь этому чокнутому семейству.

— Мистер и миссис Патаки, я понимаю, как вы сейчас взволнованы, — сказал он, глядя на женщину, ходившую взад и вперед, и мешавшую работе техников, устанавливающих на телефон прослушивающее оборудование, — но я заверяю вас, что департамент полиции города Хиллвуд сделает всё возможное, чтобы вернуть вам вашу дочь.

— Да, — проворчал Боб. — Пока что вместо того, чтобы мою дочь искать, вы мне дом верх дном переворачиваете!

Адам с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— В таких случаях нам остается лишь ждать телефонного звонка, по которому мы могли бы выследить, где скрываются похитители. Нам очень жаль за причиняемые вам помехи, но вмешательство в вашу телефонную линию является критически необходимым.

Мириам остановилась, повернулась к Адаму и спросила:

— А разве мы не можем сделать еще хоть что-то?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы это было так, мэм, но что еще мы можем сделать? Разве что послать людей обшаривать все места, в которых могут укрываться эти похитители. — Как только он это сказал, он понял, что сделал это зря. Любой _разумный человек_ понял бы, что это бессмысленно, но...

— Ну так сделайте это! — сказал мистер Патаки.

— Я… боюсь это не так просто, сэр. В Хиллвуде двадцать заброшенных предприятий, восемь неохраняемых старых зданий и свыше двухсот нежилых домов — не говоря о том, что эти люди могут держать ее у себя дома. А мы даже не знаем, кто они. Мы сейчас лишь пытаемся составить список бывших работников «Биперов Большого Боба», которые могли затаить на вас обиду. — _И список получается безумно длинным,_добавил он про себя.

— И что?

Адам вздохнул.

_Эта ночь будет трудной._


	12. Правда дарует свободу

**Глава 12. Правда дарует свободу**

Арнольд был в западне.

Он даже и не знал теперь, что думать. Он понимал, что, наверное, в чем-то ошибся… может быть, в театре была еще одна гримерка, и он в нее угодил.

А может, похитители перевели Хельгу в другое место, решив, что старое недостаточно надежно.

_А что если я опоздал?_ При этой мысли он почувствовал, как плотный комок сжался у него в горле, но он тут же постарался избавиться от него; сейчас было не время паниковать.

И снова его посетила мысль, а не было ли всё это лишь розыгрышем, и не был ли Брейни во всем этом замешан — в самом деле, а кто _ему_ позвонил? Сам он — точно не звонил, Джеральд звонил только Стинки, Юджину и Сиду. Конечно, Фиби могла позвонить Брейни, однако, когда они всё планировали, его имени никто не называл.

_Так как Брейни оказался на Поле Джеральда?_

В третий раз он тщательно оглядел коморку, и окончательно убедился, что Хельги здесь быть не могло, а он оказался в заточении.

Он тихонько застонал, когда вспомнил, что у него дома лежит рация, и было безумно глупо соваться сюда без нее.

-x-x-x-

Тем временем в другой комнате театра похитители были заняты очередным спором. На этот раз Эрл заметил, что в здании слишком холодно, и неплохо было бы обзавестись одеялами — и для них, и для «бедняжки», находившейся у них в заточении.

Фрэнк на него выругался, и сказал, что из него никогда не выйдет нормального похитителя.

— Слушай, хватит уже за нее беспокоиться! — прокричал он. — И уж тем более хватит быть у нее на побегушках!

— Прости, Фрэнк… — извинился тот вялым голосом.

— Заткнись! Заткнись и всё. И хватит делать выступать с дурацкими инициативами. В следующий раз ты заявишь, что нам вообще нужно ее отпустить, да? Или ты уже сейчас помогаешь ей сбежать?

Глаза Эрла расширились.

— Ты что, Фрэнк, я бы никогда…

Но Фрэнк так на него глянул, что Эрл тут же замолк. Потом он заявил, что собирается пройтись, а Эрлу велел в кои то веки быть полезным, и просто держать глаз на девчонке.

— А куда ты идешь?

Лицо Фрэнка перекосилось гримасой ярости. Он зашагал прочь из театра и бросил своему никудышному напарнику:

— Я еще раз позвоню этим кретинам!

Если бы четвероклассники всё еще торчали перед театром, делая вид, что играют, им пришлось бы столкнуться лицом к лицу с разъяренным Фрэнком. Но к счастью все они сейчас собрались за углом, и сидя на крыльце какого-то здания, пытались придумать новый план действий.

-x-x-x-

Они стояли посреди прачечной комнаты и пялились друг на друга. Оба понимали, какой разговор им предстоит, и обоим было страшно его начинать.

— Хельга, врать бесполезно, — объявил он, несколько неохотно нарушив тишину.

Услышать правду (еще раз) ему совсем не хотелось, однако он понимал, что единственный способ окончательно убедить себя в том, что увиденное не было лишь его галлюцинацией — это услышать всё от самой Хельги в трезвом уме и памяти.

— Врать? О чем? — она пыталась уклониться от темы.

— О том, что́ сейчас случилось!

— А что, по-твоему, сейчас случилось? — она хотела сказать это с вызовом, однако ее голос был слаб и дрожал.

— Ты во сне забралась в дом Арнольда, принялась стирать его белье, танцевала с его пижамой, а потом начала орать на весь дом, что ты по уши в него влю…

Договорить он не сумел — его прервал смех на неестественно высокой ноте.

— Ну что за чепуху ты несешь, шляповолосый! Как будто что-то _подобное_ может произойти на нашей планете!

— Хельга…

— Я… я вообще не знаю, что́ я здесь делаю. Ну, в смысле, надо же такому случиться, что во сне я забрела не куда-нибудь, а в дом твоего приятеля. Хе-хе, бывают же такие совпадения, а?

— Это никакое не совпадение, и мы оба об этом знаем.

Ее голос был нетверд, и мысли, по всей видимости, тоже. Пока она в который раз принялась утверждать, что понятия не имеет, о чем говорит Джерльд, ее глаза пытались уклониться от его взгляда.

— Ну конечно же! — вдруг воскликнул он. — Теперь всё встает на свои места! Вот почему ты больше всего докапываешься именно до него.

— Да потому что достает он меня больше всех! — возразила она.

— И вот почему ты уломала отца выложить деньги для парада на День города.

— Мне хотелось проехаться по улице на собственной платформе, и я подумала, что будет круто, если это вы будете для меня ее делать!

— И вот почему ты помогла ему выиграть конкурс замков из песка, когда вы ездили на море!

— Да я просто… постой-ка, он что, _тебе_ об этом рассказал? — он вдруг нахмурилась.

— Конечно, я ж его лучший друг!

— Ну, подумаешь… Пожалела сопляка, бывает!

Он принялся ходить перед девочкой взад и вперед, вспоминая один факт за другим. А Хельга же пыталась на всё придумать какие-то объяснения и оправдания. Но Джеральда было уже не провести. Теперь он знал правду.

— И вот почему ты решила играть Джульетту, когда наш класс ставил ту пьесу Шекспира.

— А я люблю литературу — во всех ее формах и проявлениях, если ты не заметил. Или, ты уже забыл о нашем творческом проекте по литературе? Хотя, наверное, правильнее будет сказать, о _моем_ творческом проекте.

Он вдруг остановился на месте, и повернулся к ней. Его лицо было в считанных дюймах от переполненного ужасом лица Хельги.

— И вот почему ты помогла спасти наш квартал! — торжественно объявил он и пронзил ее обвинительным взглядом.

-x-x-x-

Офицер Джек Уокер сидел за своим столом, заканчивая сегодняшние отчеты и прочую бумажную работу, когда он вдруг услышал, как в паре столов от него назвали знакомое имя.

Одна из практиканток, чьего имени он пока не запомнил, пару минул назад подошла к нему и попросила помочь с поиском в базе данных записей о преступлениях. Ей дали список людей, которые могли быть замешаны в деле о похищении (враги, недовольные работники и т.п.), и ее работа заключалась в том, чтобы сузить круг подозреваемых.

Он был в тот момент очень занят, и сказал, что не может отвлечься на еще одно дело, но когда услышал имя жертвы похищения, он подбежал к столу практикантки, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался.

— Вы сказали _Патаки_? Как _Хельга Патаки_?

Вздрогнув, практикантка посмотрела на него и кивнула.

— Да, это ее похитили.

_О боже._

Он вспомнил ту бойкую девчонку, с которой познакомился, когда на День профессий его пригласили в школу №118, и подумал, какой кошмар, что с ней могло случиться подобное. Он сказал практикантке, что та выглядит очень уставшей, и вызвался сам отнести собранные материалы в дом Патаки.

-x-x-x-

Хельга знала, что выхода у нее больше не оставалось. Упоминание спасения квартала стало последним ударом, после которого ее фасад посыпался как старая штукатурка.

А пристальный взгляд Джеральда лишь добавлял давления в котле бурлящих внутри Хельги эмоций.

Она пыталась совладать с собой, но дыхание было учащенным, сердце билось как сумасшедшее, голова кружилась, и прежде чем она успела остановиться, ее уста сами собой пришли в движение, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся напряжение.

— Да! — крикнула она, схватила Джеральда за плечи и тряхнула несколько раз. — Да, я всё это сделала ради него! Я люблю этого репоголового идиота! Сколько себя помню, столько и люблю его!

Она выпустила его и закружилась на месте, снова схватив ту самую пижаму и крепко прижав ее к груди.

— Я люблю его взгляд из-под полузакрытых век; я люблю то, как он пахнет; люблю то, как он мечтателен, и то, как он следует за своим мечтами. Я люблю то, как он во всем находит светлую сторону, и в каждом человеке видит что-то доброе. Я люблю то, что он обо всех думает, за всех беспокоится и каждому уделяет внимание! Я люблю его, я люблю его... Я ЛЮБЛЮ АРНОЛЬДА! Ну что, доволен?

Джеральд думал, что потрясение — это было то, что он испытывал раньше. Но как он ошибался. Он совершенно не мог предвидеть, что нечто подобное может изречь _главная хулиганка четвертого класса_.

— А? — ничего более разумного он произнести не сумел.

Хельга сердито хмыкнула в ответ.

— Ты меня прекрасно слышал, Джеральдо. Я люблю Арнольда! И если ты _когда-нибудь_ скажешь об этом хоть _кому-нибудь_, я повешу тебя на Могучем Пите на твоих же собственных кишках. Ты меня понял?

Он кивнул, понимая, что даже если она и не такая злая, какой он считал ее раньше, причинить ему физическую боль она была очень даже способна.

Прошло еще несколько секунд, пока оба пытались сообразить, что же сейчас произошло. Потом вдруг из кухни до них донеслась музыка, и только сейчас они вспомнили, в какую переделку они угодили.

— Нам же нужно его спасти! — воскликнул Джеральд. Его глаза были широко открыты, а сердце бешено заколотилось.

— Спасти? А что с ним?

— Он застрял в Круглом театре!

— Что? — взвизгнула она, когда он схватил ее за руку и потащил из подвала.

— По дороге объясню, ладно?

— Мистер Хопкинс, Элеонора! — поприветствовала их в коридоре бабушка Арнольда. — Уже уходите?

— Да, мы спешим, — у Джеральда не было времени на все эти игры, и он продолжал идти к двери, таща за собой Хельгу.

— Но Франклин должен вернуться в любую минуту, — сказала женщина. — Прошу вас, останьтесь на ужин.

_Какой ужин в пол одиннадцатого?_

Он открыл дверь и выбежал на ночную улицу. Перед Арнольдом за то, как он был так невежлив с его бабушкой, он извинится потом.

— Простите! — крикнула Хельга женщине, которая махала им с порога, перед тем как они скрылись за углом улицы.

_Так значит, у нее есть чувства, да еще и не к кому-нибудь, а к Арнольду!_

-x-x-x-

Дедушка слушал по радио песню Дино Спумони «Ты разбила мне сердце» и обыскивал кухню в поисках банки с арахисовым маслом. Конечно, для перекусона было уже поздновато, но желудку было лучше знать, когда и что ему нужно.

— Пуки! — позвал он свою жену, которая всё еще занята стиркой внизу.

Она не ответила. Он пошел к лестнице в подвал, подумав, что она не слышит его из-за шума стиральной машины, но остановился, когда увидел ее стоящей в дверях на улицу.

— Что это ты делаешь, Пуки? — спросил он.

— Я просто провожала до двери Элеонору Рузвельт и мистера Хопкинса, — объяснила она. — Я предложила им остаться и подождать Франклина, но, кажется, они куда-то спешили.

Фил вздохнул. Он обожал супругу всеми фибрами души, вот только она давно и безнадежно спятила. Впрочем, это было не опасно, и ее фантазии даже делали жизнь интереснее.

Ему было любопытно, кем на самом деле были мистер Хопкинс и Элеонора. Он вспомнил, что Франклином Рузвельтом иногда был Арнольд; значит, Хопкинс — это, видимо, Джеральд; а вот кто такая Элеонора, оставалось только догадываться.

Он нахмурился и почесал подбородок. Что Джеральд мог делать здесь в такое позднее время? И почему Герти сказала, что ему следовало подождать Франклина? Кстати, и коротышка к нему не зашел перед сном.

— Пуки, Арнольд, случаем, не в туалете?

_Может, крыжовниковое проклятие, наконец, настигло и моего внука,_ — подумал он.

Герти собиралась что-то ответить, но ее прервал телефонный звонок. Фил подошел и поднял трубку.

— Дом-пансион «Сансет Армс»?

-x-x-x-

_**БАМ!**_

Дверь распахнулась, в дом ворвался ветер, и вместе со сквозняком внутрь влетела стая сухих листьев.

— Где она? Где моя сестрюлечка! — воскликнула молодая блондинка в ту же секунду, как переступила порог дома Патаки, от чего все присутствующие вздрогнули.

— Ольга! — воскликнула Мириам, выбежав к двери и обняв дочь. — Оленька, мы не знаем! Полиция говорит, что мы можем только ждать, пока позвонят похитители. И только когда они проследят звонок, они узнают, где Хельга.

Ольга выпустила свою мать чтобы найти отца, стоявшего у лестницы. По ее расплаканному лицу с глаз до самого подбородка стекала тушь.

— Папочка! — захныкала она.

— Как хорошо, что ты здесь с нами, Ольга. Ты никогда не была так нужна нам, — сказал он, взяв ее в свои объятия.

— О, мамочка, папочка, что же мы можем сделать перед лицом такой ужасной, ужасной трагедии? — сказала она сквозь неконтролируемые всхлипы.


	13. Да насколько же бурной может быть

**Глава 13. Да насколько же «бурной» может быть эта ночь?!**

Эрл убивал время, строя карточный домик и насвистывая какую-то прилипчивую мелодию. Хорошо было хотя бы некоторое время побыть в тишине и покое, пока Фрэнк занимался… ну, чем он там занимался.

Несколько минут назад его напарник выскочил из здания, бормоча по дороге о том, что ему надо куда-то позвонить.

— А теперь еще один уровень… — бормотал Эрл, стараясь установить на вершине карточного домика последние две карты. Надо ли говорить, что именно в этот момент вся конструкция рухнула, а Эрл с ошалелым лицом так и остался стоять с двумя бесполезными картами в вытянутых руках.

Эрл вздохнул и плюхнулся на ближайший стул. Скука не была проблемой — он всегда мог придумать себе занятие, но всё же этой ночью он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Его несколько беспокоило то, что они держали взаперти девочку против ее воли — путь даже и такую страшную. А может, именно потому, что такую страшную.

В любом случае, он не был от природы плохим парнем. Вообще-то, он перепробовал практически все профессии, которые были доступны при его незавидном школьном прошлом, однако его природная неуклюжесть всякий раз ставила крест на его карьере.

Когда его друг детства Фрэнк подошел к нему со своей «схемкой, как сделать кучу бабок», он и предположить не мог, что всё обернется таким образом. И всё же он обещал Фрэнку, что будет прикрывать его «что бы ни случилось»… и теперь начинал сожалеть об обещании. К тому, что Фрэнк корчил из себя босса, Эрл относился нормально. Но в последнее время он стал откровенно _злым_.

Короче, как бы ни было ему беспокойно, он был рад возможности какое-то время побыть наедине с собой.

Глянув на дешевые наручные часы, он заметил, что Фрэнка не было уже двадцать минут, и он должен был скоро вернуться — так что строить еще один карточный домик смысла не было. В противном случае он рисковал схлопотать оплеуху и быть обвиненным в том, что он «мается фигней».

Он вздохнул. Становилось скучно.

— Пойти, посмотреть, как там Хельга… — задал он вопрос пустой комнате. А потом встал и пошел к гримерке.

-x-x-x-

— Короче говоря, — сказала Хельга, которая рядом с Джеральдом полутрусцой бежала к Круглому театру, — вместо того, чтобы как нормальные люди пойти вызвать и полицию, чтобы взрослые со всем разобрались, вы решили поиграть в полицейских и воров и влезть в это дело самим?

Джаральд проворчал:

— Слушай, это была не моя идея, и мне с самого начала она не нравилась. Но Фиби с Арнольдом всё не умолкали о том, в какой ты опасности, и что мы не должны перечить похитителям.

— Ну, а мои родители? — спросила Хельга и сразу же пожалела об этом. Джеральд хотел что-то сказать, но она опустила взгляд и добавила, — Можешь не отвечать.

Она могла поклясться, что заметила, как губы мальчика сжались в неодобрении… или это была… жалость?

— А твоему репоголовому придурку, разумеется, _надо_ было покорчить из себя героя, да? — сменила тему Хельга. Если он и начал испытывать к ней какое-то сочувствие, оно тут же улетучилось. _Вот так-то лучше_, подумала она, _Хельге Дж. Патаки не нужна жалость._

— Ты-то чего жалуешься? Он _тебя_ пытался спасти!

— О, Джеральд-о, так теперь ты пытаешь так всё вывернуть, как будто это моя вина? — сказала Хельга, рывком остановив Джеральда и повернув его лицом к себе.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что она пошел на это ради _тебя_.

Хельга почувствовала, как у нее слабеют колени. _О, Арнольд! Мой спаситель, мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах! Ты рискнул своей бесценной жизнью ради такого ничтожного и никчемного существа как я…_

Она чуть было не испустила вздох, но вовремя спохватилась и, посмотрев Джеральду прямо в глаза, сказала ему:

— Слушай сюда, Джеральд: я не собираюсь нести ни капли ответственности за всё, что случится с твоим отважным, но сказочно безмозглым приятелем. Я его _ни о чем_ подобном не просила.

— И что, ты умоешь руки, и притворишься, будто ничего не произошло? — со злобой ответил Джеральд, сжав кулаки.

— Еще чего, кретин! Я всё _исправлю_. Я собираюсь его _спасти_. Во что бы. Это. Не стало.

-x-x-x-

Словно на автопилоте Ольга наблюдала, как офицер Уильямс связался по рации с полицейским участком и запросил какую-то информацию.

Она слышала с кухни голос мамы, которая суетилась, готовя напитки для офицеров. Когда та выскочила из кухни с подносом в руках, Ольга встала, чтобы помочь ей и чуть не упала, споткнувшись об оборудование, расставленное на полу полицейскими.

Этим вечером жилище Патаки не было похоже на ее дом. Он кипел от движения. Туда и сюда сновали полицейские офицеры и следователи, передавали поручения, расставляли оборудование… Когда все устройства, необходимые для перехвата телефонного звонка были установлены, в комнате остались лишь пара техников, женщина-полицейский, следователь и офицер Уильямс.

— Как ты, милая? — спросила ее мама, положив руку на плечо. Ольга взглянула на нее опухшими покрасневшими глазами и медленно кивнула. Мама тут же обняла ее. — Не бойся, дорогая, мы найдем Хельгу. Я уверена.

Однако ее нетвердый голос едва ли мог успокоить Ольгу. Когда мама выпустила ее, она всхлипнула.

— Просто я чувствую, что должна что-то предпринять, мамочка. Моя сестренка пропала, а я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы ее вернуть, — она сглотнула, чтобы подавить слезы, а Мириам сжала ее руку в своей.

Ольга знала, что говорили, будто она склонна всё излишне драматизировать, и, может быть, это было правдой, но этой ночью никто не мог обвинить ее в том, что она реагирует сверх меры. Она чувствовала себя такой беспомощной…

Офицер Уильямс объяснил ей, что сейчас они могли лишь ждать звонка от похитителей, чтобы проследить его и выяснить, где они скрываются. По словам офицера, оперативная группа была готова вызволить Хельгу сразу, как только станет известно ее местоположение.

Она подошла к окну и посмотрела через него на звездное небо. Тротуары были освещены лунным светом. Ольга разглядывала, как самолет чертит линию через ночное небо, но потом вдруг встрепенулась. Она поняла, что нужно сделать.

-x-x-x-

— Да, пансион «Сансет-Армс»? — сказал Фил, подняв трубку телефона. Не услышав ответа, он переспросил: — Алло? Вы меня слышите?

Он прижал трубку к уху и расслышал чье-то дыхание.

— Слушай внимательно, старикан, — холодным хриплым голосом сказал незнакомец.

Фил нахмурился. Что за...?

— Кто это?

— Заткнись и слушай. Твой внучара вляпался в большие неприятности.

— О чем вы?..

— Заткнись, я сказал! Его предупреждали, что будет с его подружкой, если он не будет делать что велено и подставит нас.

Фил не имел ни малейшего представления, о чем говорил этот мужчина, но, по всей видимости, здесь была какая-то ошибка.

— Боюсь, вы ошиблись номером, мистер, — сказал он, но в ответ ему снова было приказано молчать.

— Слушай, Фил, твой внук Арнольд думает, что может с нами в игры играть, но он очень ошибается.

Старик застыл на месте, осознав, что совпадение имен его и внука — это для простой ошибки номером явно перебор.

— У нас Хельга Патаки — подружка вашего внука, а он должен был принести нам деньги за выкуп, но так и не появился.

Выкуп? Хельга? Подружка? Фил отчаянно пытался сообразить, что́ происходит, но без особого успеха. Однако один момент всё же привлек его внимание.

— Вы там сбрендили? Арнольд — ребенок! Да откуда у него деньги на выкуп?

— Э-э, ну, он прекрасно понимал, что́ поставлено на карту, — голос мужчины звучал уже не так уверенно, как только что.

— Бога ради, ему же девять лет! Вы шутки шутите?

— Никаких шуток, старик. А если ты думаешь, что твой внук еще слишком мал разбираться с такими вещами, тогда твой черед. Ты дашь нам сто пятьдесят тысяч долларов, а иначе живой ты невестку больше не увидишь. Даем тебе время до восхода солнца. Мы перезвоним.

Фил практически услышал, как незнакомец злобно ухмыльнулся. А потом связь прервалась.

Он заново проиграл в голове этот разговор, стараясь сложить всё воедино. Он не слышал, чтобы у Арнольда уже была девушка, а Хельга, как он хорошо помнил, была та светленькая однобровая девчонка, которая так напоминала ему Пуки в молодости.

И ее похитили.

Какие-то чокнутые типы, которые полагали, что подобные требования можно предъявлять детям.

Он всё еще не был уверен, что всё происходило на самом деле, но если это было так, то получалась полная ерунда! С какой стати похитители стали бы обращаться к его внуку, якобы ее «парню», а не к ее собственным родителям?

Пока поднимался в комнату внука, он чесал затылок. Может, Арнольд знает номер Хельги, и тогда он сможет позвонить ей, чтобы удостовериться, что с ней всё в порядке. Эта история должна была оказаться просто плохим розыгрышем. Ну, не бывает же такого на самом деле.

Однако, постучав в дверь несколько раз, он так и не дождался ответа. Фил толкнул дверь, и обнаружил, что комната была пуста.

Арнольда не было. А ведь был уже двенадцатый час.

Внезапное озарение подсказало ему ответ: не только похищение было настоящим, но и Арнольд, вероятно, сейчас пытался как-то спасти эту девочку.

Дедушка Фил был крепок здоровьем, и знал это. Он понимал, как ему повезло, что его худшим недугом в почтенном возрасте 81 года была непереносимость крыжовника. Однако сейчас он был как никогда близок к сердечному приступу.

— АРНОЛЬД! — прокричал он, сбегая с лестницы. — АРНОЛЬД!


End file.
